Aragornchelor Who wants marry Aragorn ?
by Matteic
Summary: Une GROSSE parodie du Bachelor Qui veut épouser un Millionnaire avec Aragorn. Toutes les infos dont vous avez besoin sont à l'intérieur. Venez lire ! COMPLETE !
1. Prologue

L'Aragornchelor

__

Vous pensiez avoir tout vu avec le Seigneur des Anneaux ? Eh bien non !

Si vous lisez ceci, à moins que vous soyez passés par vos favoris (coucou !), c'est que vous venez de l'accès aux fanfictions francophones sur _Lord of the Rings_. Vous vous demandez ce que c'est que ce truc, si vous avez vraiment le temps et l'énergie de lire une énième histoire comique sur le sujet... Eh bien oui, vous avez le temps ! Pour une histoire pareille, vous avez forcément le temps ! L'Aragornchelor est une parodie qui s'attaque non seulement au Seigneur des Anneaux (Aragorn n'est d'ailleurs pas le seul personnage à en subir les conséquences, comme vous le verrez plus loin) mais aussi de la télé, des média, et de différents personnages fictionnels ou non (voir plus loin, rubrique Disclaimer et Dédouanement).

Depuis que le film est paru, vous avez sans doute déjà lu plusieurs histoires, certaines marrantes, captivantes et émouvantes, d'autres franchement mauvaises, avouons-le ; et je suis une des premières à dire que J.R.R. Tolkien se retournerait dans sa tombe en voyant ce que nous osons faire à ces personnages. Mais, je le répète, cette fanfiction vise un autre créneau. Oui, les fic sur le Seigneur des Anneaux ne sont pas forcément des slashs Legolas / Aragorn, des crossovers douteux ou des séries de blagues affligeantes sur l'herbe de hobbit. Il y a aussi d'autres histoires, heureusement !

L'Aragornchelor est né début 2004 de l'imagination enfiévrée de ma comparse et amie angelitax, qui a réussi à me faire adhérer à une idée à laquelle, au début, je ne croyais qu'à moitié, et que j'avais bien envie de lui laisser traiter seule (ce que tu n'aurais pas fait, hein, Alex ? Tu vois, on y aurait beaucoup perdu). L'argument en est simple : une parodie du Bachelor (pour les anglophones : Who wants to marry a millionnaire) avec, dans le rôle titre, Aragorn. Pour les candidates, ça devenait tout de suite plus amusant : les 22 filles pouvaient être interprétées par des filles ou des monstres (résultat, plusieurs de nos concurrents sont de sexe masculin, voire indéterminé...). Le choix de ces personnages s'est fait par tirage au sort et vous découvrirez la liste dans le premier épisode, c'est à dire le chapitre suivant. Le scénario général a été écrit dans les semaines suivantes pour se trouver achevé en mai. En cours de route, angelitax m'a avoué qu'elle ne se sentait pas capable d'écrire la fic en plus des histoires qu'elle écrit déjà (dont une est une parodie du Seigneur des anneaux, tiens) et j'ai récupéré le bébé, en plus des nombreuses autres histoires que j'ai déjà (dont aucune du Seigneur des Anneaux).

Il est bien peu de vous dire que l'écriture a donné lieu à des fous rires effrayants, tout au long de l'aventure, et si nous avons réussi notre coup c'est loin d'être terminé, mais c'est vous qui les pousserez (les rires)...

Afin de pousser encore plus loin mes démarches de séduction, je lance en même temps que ce prologue / préface la premier chapitre, qui devrait vous mettre tout de suite dans le bain. Mais avant cela, je vous demande de lire avec attention les paragraphes situés sous cette ligne.

* * *

DISCLAIMER ET DÉDOUANEMENT : Plusieurs personnages de cette histoire sont librement inspirés de personnes réelles. Leurs noms ont été modifiés mais vous les reconnaîtrez facilement. Les actions de ces personnages ne sont à comparer en rien à leurs sources. En écrivant cette histoire, nous n'avons voulu faire montre d'aucune malveillance ou diffamation. C'est juste pour s'amuser.

Les personnages du _Seigneur des Anneaux_ ainsi que les lieux évoqués appartiennent à J.R.R. Tolkien.

Les personnages de _X-Files_ appartiennent à Ten Thirteen Productions et à 20th Century Fox

Les personnages de _Charmed _appartiennent à Aaron Spelling et Warner Bros

Les personnages de _Buffy contre les vampires _appartiennent à Twentieth Century Fox

Les personnages de _Pirates des Caraïbes_ appartiennent à Gore Verbinski et Buena Vista

Les personnages de _Carrie_ appartiennent à Stephen King

Les personnages de _Tintin_ appartiennent à Hergé

Les personnages des _Schtroumpfs_ appartiennent à Peyo

Les personnages de _La petite Sirène_ appartiennent à Walt Disney

Les personnages des _Pokémon_ appartiennent à Satoshi Tajiri et

Les personnages de _Blob_ appartiennent à Chuck Russell

Les personnages de _Harry Potter_ appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

D'autres sources n'ont pas été citées, car étant issues de personnages réels ou tombés dans le domaine public.

Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, signalez-le moi, j'ai pas envie d'un procès...


	2. Chapitre 1 : Ouverture

A/N : ça y est, je me lance. Je vous préviens tout de suite : mes petites notes impertinentes vont être très, très présentes le long de la narration, encore plus que dans mes histoires – la preuve que c'est possible ! Allez, amusez-vous.

* * *

Chapitre 1

5 mai 20..., 20h57 : devant des milliers de téléspectateurs et après un retard infinitésimal et totalement excusable, commence l'émission de présentation de l'Aragornchelor.

Benji, le célèbre présentateur dont le visage angélique a fait chavirer Flammeküche (A/N : ça y est, Word râle, t'as pas fini mon gars...), entre sur le plateau sous les applaudissements de la foule en délire.

" Bonsoir ! Vous êtes avec nous ce soir pour la grande aventure de l'Aragornchelor. Canal Stars va vous présenter les péripéties amoureuses d'Aragorn et de ses Aragornchelorettes. Mais d'abord, voyons qui est Aragorn ! "

(Trompettes. Un homme entre sur le plateau. Il est grand, brun aux yeux gris, bien bâti, beau, habillé d'un costume de soie colorée avec une broche en forme de feuille. Benji lui serre chaudement la main et ils vont s'asseoir sur deux fauteuils.)

_Benji :_ " Aragorn, bonsoir. Vous êtes content d'être là ? "

_Aragorn :_ " Je suis très heureux, oui. "

_B : _" Vous êtes le personnage principal de ce jeu. Dans quelques instants, nous allons découvrir les 22 Aragornchelorettes qui vont tenter de vous séduire. Avant que le jeu commence, avez-vous quelques mots à dire ? "

_A :_ " Je suis très heureux d'être là. Je salue Gandalf, papa Elrond, Legolas, Gimli, Faramir, Frodon et ses amis, et surtout Brego, qui m'a convaincu de participer à l'émission. "

_B : _" Aragorn, tous nos téléspectateurs ne vous connaissent peut-être pas... "

_A :_ " Hein ? "

_B :_ " Enfin, pas parfaitement. Alors, on va raconter votre vie. "

(Un grand écran de télé s'allume au fond du plateau. On voit des images d'un petit bébé brun.)

_Voix off : "_ Aragorn est le roi de la Terre du Milieu. Il est le fil d'Arathorn et de Gilraen. Il perd tragiquement son père à l'âge de deux ans (Sanglots dans le public.)et est alors mis en pension chez les elfes, qui le renomment Estel. "

(Images d'un petit garçon brun avec des elfes. Il tira sur leurs cheveux, joue avec leurs arcs, et, sur une photo d'elfes sérieux, fait des oreilles de lapin au plus vieux et au plus sérieux. (A/N : oui, je sais qu'un partir d'un certain âge les elfes ne vieillissent plus. Mais vous trouvez vraiment qu'Elrond et Legolas semblent avoir le même âge ? Non, alors ?) Le public hurle de rire. Aragorn se cache le visage dans les mains.)

_Voix off :_ " En grandissant, Aragorn devient un guerrier puissant et il parcourt le pays pour aider la veuve et l'orphelin. "

(Images d'Aragorn qui parcourt le pays sur ses longues jambes.)

_Voix off :_ " C'est à ce moment qu'il rencontre Arwen. "

(Image d'Arwen. Huées discrètes dans le public.)

_Voix off :_ " Lors de la guerre de l'anneau, Aragorn joue un rôle important en escortant le porteur de l'anneau, puis en conquérant des bateaux, en combattant, en défendant des places, en guérissant les gentils, en tapant sur les méchants, etc, etc. "

(Images du film.)

_Voix off :_ " A la fin de la guerre, il épouse Arwen, mais ce mariage ne dure pas puisqu'au bout de quelques semaines, Arwen part. Aujourd'hui, Aragorn est donc libre ! "

(Acclamations dans le public. Image du visage d'Aragorn avec des cœurs et des fleurs qui tournent autour.)

(Retour aux fauteuils.)

_Benji :_ " Si vous le voulez bien, Aragorn, je vais raconter aux téléspectateurs votre histoire avec Arwen. Vous l'avez rencontrée quand vous étiez adolescents. Pendant la guerre de l'anneau, elle a renoncé à son immortalité d'elfe pour vous épouser. Votre mariage a attiré tous les grands noms de la société de la Terre du Milieu. Mais à la surprise générale, quelques semaines plus tard, vous vous êtes séparés avec fracas et Arwen est repartie chez les elfes. Alors, pourquoi ce revirement ? "

_Aragorn :_ " Je pense que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Moi, je vieillis lentement, mais Arwen vieillissait à vitesse normale maintenant, et comme elle avait 2778 ans, ça faisait bizarre. "

(Les membres du public qui avaient oublié que les elfes vivaient aussi vieux sont à la fois épatés et écœurés. Les autres sont simplement écœurés.)

_A :_ " C'est elle qui a commencé à vouloir partir. Je l'ai laissée faire, mais elle a trouvé que je ne la retenais pas assez et elle m'a traité de tous les noms (soupir). J'espère que je saurai mieux comprendre la prochaine femme de ma vie. J'ai prix des cours de psychologie féminine. "

_B :_ " On va bientôt découvrir les Aragornchelorettes. Mais d'abord... découvrons la maison dans laquelle vous allez tous habiter pendant 9 semaines et demi ! " (A/N : je vous jure que celui-là n'était pas volontaire.)

(Images d'une grande maison avec piscine, plein de chambres, grand jardin, cinéma privé, salle de billard, salle de sport, institut de beauté privé, hammam privé, aéroport privé, terrain de foot, forêt d'arbres rares, écurie, court de tennis, parcours de cross et lac artificiel.)

_Voix off :_ " Les entreprises Terrassement, Graviers et Cie sont fiers de vous présenter la maison de l'Aragornchelor. Sur plus de 80 hectares, tout ce qu'il faut pour le bonheur d'Aragorn et de ses Aragornchelorettes. Nous avons construit tout ce à quoi nous avons pu penser. En cas de besoin , notre équipe d'architectes, entrepreneurs et peintres en bâtiment est prête à construire n'importe quoi... "

(Poursuite sur la visite détaillée de l'endroit, ce qui prend un bon quart d'heure. Je ne vais pas le faire, parce que je manque d'imagination – non, en fait, j'ai la flemme – je ne manque JAMAIS d'imagination, croyez-moi – et bref je n'ai pas envie. Ou alors je m'inspire du _Roi et l'Oiseau _(Prévert / Grimaud)... Ça vous dit ? On va dire que oui. Alex, j'espère que je ne suis pas en train de dénaturer totalement ton idée, mais honnêtement je ne pense pas. Sinon, tant pis.)

_Voix off :_ " Cuisine, office, salle à manger, desserte, buanderie, infirmerie, quartiers des employés... salle de bal, salle de sport, salle de couture, salle de bain, salon de réception, solarium, saloir... boudoir, chambres privées, chambres communes, chambre nuptiale, chambre de maître, chambres de bonnes, chambres de service, chambres à louer... bureau, secrétariat, salle de réunion, salle pour conférences de presse, cinéma, billard, parcours de billes, salle de jeu, entrepôts, réserves alimentaires, chaudière à gaz, poêle à charbon, évacuations sanitaires, cheminées... etc, etc, etc. "

_Benji :_ " Alors, Aragorn, comment trouvez-vous votre nouvelle maison ? "

_Aragorn_ : " Pas mal, elle ressemble un peu à chez papa Elrond... mais les arbres sont à l'extérieur et il y a moins de rideaux. "

_Benji :_ " Je suis ravi que ça vous fasse plaisir. Et maintenant, avant de découvrir le visage des Aragornchelorettes, une petite page de publicité ! "

* * *

A l'écran : Des balais, balais-brosses, serpillières, dansent. Ils sont tous plus sophistiqués les uns que les autres. Ils se font tous éjecter de l'écran par un balai tout simple.  
Voix féminine douce et sereine, genre grand-mère confitures : " Redécouvrez le charme de la simplicité avec le balai Basik. "

A l'écran : Une famille attablée pour le petit déjeuner mange des céréales multicolores. Ils deviennent multicolores. Ils rigolent.  
Voix masculine : " Les céréales multicolores Gellok's sont enrichies en joie de vivre. "

A l'écran : Images animées. Un méchant moustique pique le bras d'un enfant, qui pleure. Sa mère étale de la pommade sur la piqûre et il ne pleure plus.  
Voix féminine : " Avec Sagrattplus, luttez efficacement contre les piqûres de moustiques, abeilles, guêpes, frelons, taons, araignées, mygales, scorpions venimeux et méduses. "

A l'écran : Une voiture ; des équipements apparaissant dehors et dedans de plus en plus vite.  
Voix masculine (chaque équipement apparaît avec un 'pop') : " Nouvelle Renauld Gadget avec 18 airbags frontaux, latéraux, subliminaux ; pneus neige, pneus pluie, pneus brouillard ; essuie-glaces latéraux ; tableau de bord ordinateur, GPS, volant chauffant et lecteur DVD ; siège passager transformable en hamac ; 4 roues motrices indépendantes ; coffre imperméable ; sièges démontables et lavables en machine ; banquette rabattable Kama Sutra® ; toit ouvrant, toit fermant ; rangements multiples, range CD télescopique, boite à gants à double fond, siège bébé offert sur présentation du bénéficiaire ; quatrième pédale de secours ; fonction pédalage ; 9 vitesses ; frein à main télécommandé ; verrouillage centralisé par télécommande universelle, un kilomètre de portée ; et les portières sifflent la Cinquième de Beethoven quand on les ouvre. "

* * *

_Benji_ : " Retour sur le plateau de l'Aragornchelor. Il est temps de vous révéler la liste des Aragornchelorettes. Vous êtes prêts ? "

_Public_ : " Ouiiiiii ! "

_B_ : " Je vous rappelle la règle de l'Aragornchelor : les Aragornchelorettes peuvent être des femmes ou des créatures chimériques. Le casting a été long et difficile et, après de multiples votes et éliminations, nous vous présentons ce soir les 22 Aragornchelorettes ! "

(Le public applaudit.)

_B_ : " Les Aragornchelorettes sont : Dana Scully ! Buffy Summers ! Nessie ! Gollum ! Elizabeth (A/N : de Pirates des Caraïbes. Alex, tu ne m'as pas donné son nom de famille.) ! Mystique ! La Petite Sirène ! Glory ! Carrie ! La vache qui rigole ! Lova Mourre ! Piper Halliwell ! La Princesse de Clèves ! Mme de Fontenet ! Ginette Jaqueson ! La Castafiore ! Louana ! La Schtroumpfette ! La Reine de Cœur ! Le Blob ! Ronflex ! Galadriel ! "

(Le public applaudit derechef)

_B :_ " Faites entrer les Aragornchelorettes ! "

(22 personnes entrent sur le plateau. 15 sont normales, à part une qui est bleue ; avec elles, il y a une masse gélatineuse rose ; une sirène qui se déplace dans un petit bassin d'eau à roulettes ; une créature sphérique bleue et blanche, endormie, amenée par chariot élévateur ; une lutine minuscule, bleu, avec un bonnet et des cheveux blonds ; un lézard géant bleu, dodu, avec des nageoires et une queue fourchue, tout mouillé ; une vache rouge ; et un nain difforme à peine vêtu. Ceux qui peuvent s'asseoir s'assoient.)

(Benji se dirige vers une jeune femme rousse en tailleur.)

_Benji_ : " Commençons par vous, Dana Scully. " (lit sa fiche) " Après avoir passé des années à jouer au chat et à la souris avec un renard, cette pétillante jeune femme décide de tourner la page et cherche un nouveau coéquipier pour partager des aventures classées X. Elle nous dit avoir trouvé en Aragorn un fonceur et explique que son lourd passé l'a ému. "

_Dana Scully_ : " Je suis ici pour découvrir la vérité. Un complot monstrueux se trame. Ils sont parmi nous, personne ne peut les voir, sauf moi ! Je dois les arrêter avant qu'ils ne nous colonisent tous ! Si Aragorn me choisit, je lui promets qu'il ne va pas s'ennuyer. Par contre, je ne veux pas qu'il se mette à manger des graines de tournesol ! "

(La voisine de Dana Scully est une adolescente blonde habillée cool mais chic – ou est-ce l'inverse ?)

_Benji :_ " Bonsoir, Buffy ! Tueuse de vampires à la vie amoureuse tumultueuse, Buffy est une jeune fille qui se cherche. Inscrite de force par son amie Willow, ce fut la première à être repérée par notre jury. Après quelques relations compliquées avec deux vampires et un humain faible, impuissant et borné (comme elle nous le décrit elle-même), Buffy cherche la stabilité et surtout un homme qui l'aide et la comprenne dans son combat quotidien. "

_Buffy :_ " J'ai sauvé le monde des centaines de fois. Je suis la plus forte, je suis la meilleure et si Aragorn me choisit, je pourrai lui enseigner des techniques de combat. J'ai l'habitude des démons alors plus rien ne peut me choquer. "

(Benji va maintenant vers le lézard géant mouillé.)

_Benji :_ " Voici Nessie. C'est d'Écosse que nous vient ce champion de plongeon acrobatique. L'existence de Nessie a longtemps été cachée par sa famille et ce n'est qu'à sa majorité (qui intervient très tard chez les kelpies) qu'il a pu sortir librement. Il nous a dit ne pas craindre les paparazzi car il est trop grand pour être pris nettement en photo et quand une image de lui circule, le public croit toujours que c'est autre chose. "

_Nessie_ (chante) : " J'résiste, je prouve que j'existe, je cherche mon bonheur avec Aragorn. "

(Maintenant, c'est le nain difforme.)

_Benji :_ " Qui ne connaît pas le célèbre Gollum ? Cet ancien hobbit a une passion démesurée pour nano, son fidèle compagnon jaune. Il est persuadé que son amour est encore entre les mains d'Aragorn. Nous n'avons pas essayé de le détromper, car cette erreur de casting pourrait très bien mettre du piment dans le jeu. "

_Gollum_ : " Mon précccieux trésor. "

(Benji s'écarte prudemment de Gollum et se tourne vers une jeune fille à la coiffure compliquée, portant un corset serré à mort.)

_Benji_ : " Elisabeth, je suis charmé de vous voir parmi nous ce soir. Jeune anglaise de bonne famille vivant dans les Caraïbes, Elizabeth a été récemment enlevée par des pirates avides d'or et de batailles. Après avoir été sauvée par son ami d'enfance William Turner et le pirate Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth pensait avoir trouvé le calme. Mais elle découvrit avec surprise que William s'était fait eunuque pour partir avec Jack vivre de palpitantes aventures. Depuis, elle cherche désespérément du réconfort auprès d'un homme, un vrai. "

_Elisabeth_ : " Je les ai vus, je vous le jure. Ils étaient là, avec l'apparence d'un mort-vivant. Barbossa me disait qu'il avait des envies de pomme. Et dire que Will m'a larguée pour un pirate cinglé et moche ! " (Les spectateurs lui lancent des tomates pourries en la sifflant.)

(Benji a eu la chance de ne pas être touché. Il va vers la suivante, la femme bleue, avec des cheveux roux.)

_Benji_ : " Raven Darkholme, mais elle préfère son joli surnom de Mystique, est une belle jeune femme qui voit la vie en Technicolor. Après une magnifique carrière de mannequin, s'adaptant à tous les styles, Mystique apporte à l'Aragornchelor son envoûtante beauté. "

_Mystique_ : " J'espère qu'Aragorn saura découvrir le trésor en moi. "

(Après Mystique, c'est la sirène dans son bocal.)

_Benji_ : "Sirène devenue humaine grâce au sorcier Walt Disney, Ariel a pu rencontrer l'amour en la personne d'Éric, jeune prince. Après plusieurs années de vie de château, elle quitte brusquement son mari et part visiter le monde. Après avoir rendu visite à Cendrillon et Aurora, elle a décidé de retenter le grand saut en s'inscrivant à l'Aragornchelor. "

_Ariel_ : " J'ai quitté Éric à cause de son allergie au poisson. A chaque fois que je l'embrassais, il devenait tout rouge et étouffait. "

_Mystique_ : " Ma fille fait la même chose. "

_Ariel_ : " Je le tuais à petit feu. Quand il a compris pourquoi il était couvert de plaques vertes, la vie est devenue insupportable. Il ne me disait rien mais tout était dans le regard. Je n'en pouvais plus. Un jour j'ai craqué. " éclate en sanglots.

(Sans faire attention aux regards haineux de Buffy, Benji se dirige vers une autre jeune femme blonde, portant des vêtements chics et sexy.)

_Benji_ : " Elle s'appelle Glory. Ancienne ennemie de la Tueuse qui croyait s'en être débarrassée. Mais non, la mauvaise herbe a la peau très dure ! Son histoire nous est inconnue. Elle n'a pas écrit sa biographie et aucun livre n'en fait mention. Par coquetterie, elle a refusé de nous révéler son âge lors du questionnaire d'inscription. "

_Glory_ : " N'écoutez pas cette pimbêche de Buffy ! C'est moi la plus forte et je suis carrément mieux habillée qu'elle ! J'ai des pouvoirs beaucoup plus terrifiants. Je suis une déesse, ne l'oubliez pas ! Si Aragorn me choisit, je ferai de lui un dieu très puissant. "

(Laissant les vigiles s'assurer que Glory et Buffy ne se massacrent pas, Benji va voir la suivante, une jeune fille à l'air timide, portant une robe rose.)

_Benji_ : " Lycéenne télékinésique, élevée dans la religion et les bonne mœurs, Carrie a tout pour plaire. Notre équipe l'a totalement relookée et le résultat est très étonnant. Je suis sûr qu'Aragorn va être sous le charme. Seul point noir du tableau, elle a massacré ses camarades lors du bal de sa promo. Elle avait quand même été élue reine de la promo. Cette gentille adolescente innocente essaie désespérément de se caser pour échapper à une mère tyrannique. "

_Carrie_ : " Pour le lycée, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Tous les autres étaient contre moi. Je n'avais aucune amie, les élèves se moquaient de mon ignorance mais je n'y pouvais rien car ma mère ne m'aidaient pas. J'étais seule au monde Les spectateurs pleurent. Ils m'ont attaquée pendant le bal et j'ai dû me défendre tant bien que mal. J'ai pris un réel plaisir à les tuer tous. Ah ! que la vengeance est douce ! Les spectateurs sursautent et la regardent, effarés. Oups, je me suis laissée emporter. "

(Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux vigiles afin de s'assurer que de ce côté là aussi, tout est sous contrôle, Benji se dirige vers la vache rouge.)

_Benji_ : " Toujours de bonne humeur, voici la vache qui rigole. Cette magnifique vache rouge a un très beau palmarès derrière elle. Tout a commencé par sa victoire au concours Miss Bovine au lycée. L'année suivante, elle monte à Paris pour le fameux Salon de l'Agriculture. Remarquée par le jury, elle reçoit le premier prix de beauté. A partir de là, tout s'enchaîne, pubs, castings, séries Tv, elle les bluffe tous. Après s'être faite longuement courtiser par Taureau Ailé, notre vache a décider de se marier pour fonder une famille et s'établir tranquillement. "

_Vache qui rigole_ (chante) : " Meuh, meuh, je suis une vache. Meuh, meuh, je n'ai pas de taches. "

(Aragorn va maintenant vers une femme blonde, d'âge moyen.)

_Benji_ : " Ex danseuse au Crazy Horse, Lova Mourre a l'habitude du monde féerique des plumes et des paillettes. Très combative, elle n'a pas peur de la concurrence des autres. "

_Lova Mourre_ : " Je vais faire une grande revue avec comme figurants des elfes, des hobbits (s'ils acceptent de s'épiler les pieds), des Ents (pour la décoration) et bien sûr la star sera Aragorn. La vie est un spectacle et le spectacle représente le monde. Je suis gonflée à bloc et prête pour relever tous les défis.

_Benji_ : " Merci, Lova Mourre. Et maintenant, pour nous reposer un peu (A/N : sauf les zygomatiques), une page de publicité. "

* * *

A l'écran : Une mère de famille n'a rien à préparer pour dîner. Ouf ! Il lui reste de la viande déshydratée Magicarn. Elle plonge dans un saladier d'eau une sorte de cylindre marron foncé desséché et ridé, et dix minutes plus tard elle a un magnifique rôti. Miam !  
Voix masculine : " La viande déshydratée Magicarn est prête à vous dépanner en toute occasion. Elle se conserve des années au congélateur. N'hésitez pas ! "

A l'écran : Des images de fonds d'écran pour téléphones portables : nounours, dromadaires, cochons roses, cocotiers sur fond de soleil couchant, filles à poil ; des notes de musique.  
Voix (plusieurs) jeunes : " 8-7-6-5-4, les meilleurs logos et sonneries pour ton mobile ! 8-7-6-5-4 ! "

A l'écran : Des images de programmes télé : familles, hommes et femmes, etc.  
Voix féminine et masculine, en alternance : " Enfin une chaîne télé vraiment pour nous, les hétéros. Green & Blue TV. "

A l'écran : Un adolescent, à genoux devant la porte d'une banque fermée, cogne désespérément sur la grille en beuglant comme un veau.  
Voix féminine : " Pour une banque qui écoute les jeunes, choisissez Lumibanque. "

* * *

_Benji_ : De retour à l'Aragornchelor avec les Aragornchelorettes.

(Benji va maintenant vers une jeune femme brune à l'allure plutôt nerveuse.)

_Benji_ : " Je vous présente Piper Halliwell. Cadette d'une famille de sorcières, Piper a le pouvoir de figer les choses et les gens et de les faire exploser (elle les contrôle mal lorsqu'elle est énervée !). Cette mère de famille est divorcée depuis peu du célèbre fondateur Léo. Elle est à la recherche du grand amour qui la fera craquer comme avec Léo (elle ne veut surtout pas qu'Aragorn se sente comparé à Léo). Son prénom signifie tranquillité et sa mère n'avait pas beaucoup le choix avec les prénoms en P. "

_Piper_ : " Je veux une vie NORMALE ! ! ! C'est quand même pas trop demander, non ? Je suis parfaite pour Aragorn car mon fils est l'héritier d'Excalibur. (A/N : je précise au passage que l'histoire a été conçue pendant la diffusion de la saison 6 en France. A ce moment-là, on ne savait pas encore que Chris était le frère de Wyatt). Nos deux royaumes pourraient fusionner. Notre royaume serait gigantesque. Je sais faire la cuisine, des potions pour rester jeune et belle et j'adore les sushis ! "

(Benji va saluer la suivante, une femme blonde avec une robe, euh, ancienne, et un air noble mais modeste.)

_Benji :_ " Princesse très vertueuse, très affectée par la mort de sa mère et de son mari, la Princesse de Clèves s'est enfermée dans un couvent pour méditer sur son sort cruel et après sa rencontre fracassante avec un certain Vicomte de Valmont (en tout bien tout honneur nous affirme-t-elle) elle décide de revenir sur le devant de la scène pour répandre la bonne parole. Cécile, princesse de Clèves, est partie pour être la grande favorite de ce jeu. "

_Princesse de Clèves :_ " Je veux prouver à Aragorn que l'on ne trouve le bonheur que dans la vertu et le calme. C'est ce que ma mère me disait quand j'étais jeune. "

(La suivante a une robe normale, mais un chapeau pas piqué des hannetons.)

_Benji :_ " Femme cultivée et de bon ton, Geneviève Marie-Octavine de Fontenet de Saint-Bois en Rosaces se présente ici avec un long héritage aristocratique. Elle souhaite, nous a-t-elle dit, fonder une seconde famille avec Aragorn. Elle possède une impressionnante collection de chapeaux, dont le célèbre Choixpeau qui, nous a-t-elle confié, tient un rôle très important dans l'élection de Misse France. "

_Mme de Fontenet_ : " Je suis très heureuse d'avoir l'honneur de participer à ce jeu. Si j'épouse Aragorn, je lui ferai découvrir une grande tradition familiale, la fabrication et l'élevage de chapeaux. "

(Maintenant, c'est une femme noire au physique avantageux.)

_Benji_ : " C'est avec un grand plaisir que j'accueille Ginette Jaqueson ce soir. Après une grande carrière internationale, Ginette souhaite, grâce à Aragorn, revenir sur le devant de la scène. Les mésaventures judiciaires de son frère, Michelangelo, ne doivent pas faire oublier la carrière exceptionnelle de Ginette et je pense qu'Aragorn sera séduit par sa plast- ses qualités. "

_Ginette Jaqueson_ : " Laissez mon frère tranquille ! Il est innocent ! Si j'épouse Aragorn, cela prouvera que les Jaqueson peuvent fonder une famille heureuse. "

(Benji va vers une femme blonde à la carrure imposante.)

_B__enji :_ " La grande chanteuse Bianca Castafiore est avec nous dans cette aventure. Après une grande carrière d'opéra, elle offre à Aragorn sa grande connaissance de la musique qui, on le sait, porte bien des histoires d'amour ! " (le public siffle et pousse des cris).

_La Castafiore_ (chante) : " L'amour est enfant de bohème mais je lui impose ma loi : si le bel Aragorn m'aime, nous serons heureux croyez moi, cro-oyez-moi ! "

(La voisine de la Castafiore est blonde, mais plus jeune et nettement plus svelte.)

_Benji_ : " Après un passage remarquée dans la téléréalité, Louana revient dans l'Aragornchelor. Cette belle jeune femme, gérante d'une piscine et d'une boulangerie en Ile de France, souhaite laisser derrière elle sa vie agitée et trouver le bonheur avec Aragorn. "

_Louana_ : " Aragorn est guerrier. Ça doit être une vie très éprouvante. Je suis sûre que de bons massages aquatiques le détendraient. Je serais heureuse de partager ma vie avec lui. "

(Celle d'à côté est si petite qu'une grande loupe a été installée au dessus de son fauteuil.)

_Benji_ : " Bonsoir, Schtroumpfette. Cette jeune femme, employée dans une fabrique de pantalons de travail, est une fine cuisinière et bonne ménagère qui entretient sa maison à l'eau de javel. Elle aime les fromages et le kick-boxing. Elle vit dans une région où il fait toujours beau et où tous les habitants sont heureux. "

_Schtroumpfette_ : " Si je schtroumpfe, je schtroumpferai Aragorn dans mon schtroumpf pour faire des schtroumpfs. "

(Benji se dirige nerveusement vers une femme aussi imposante que la Castafiore, mais pas aussi grande, avec les cheveux noirs et un sceptre surmonté d'un cœur. Il avale sa salive et consulte fébrilement sa fiche.)

_Benji_ : " C'est un grand honneur d'avoir un personnage de sang royal parmi nous. Sa Majesté Eglantine Adélaïde Tamara de Cœur règne sur un ravissant pays où elle est aimée de tous ses sujets. Elle a développé l'écotourisme, l'élevage d'animaux uniques au monde ainsi que la culture d'espèces végétales très intéressantes, et son royaume peut aussi s'enorgueillir d'une équipe de croquet de compétition arrivée au plus haut niveau international. "

_La reine de Cœur_ (sourire carnassier) : " Je serai très heureuse de faire découvrir à Aragorn des coutumes de mon pays. "

(Benji se dit qu'il n'a pas de bol quand il s'écarte de la reine de Cœur pour se trouver nez à nez – si l'on peut dire – avec la masse gélatineuse rose qui lui fait un sourire gélatineux.)

_Benji :_ " Cousin des célèbres Barbapapa, Blob a été inscrit ici par sa mère et il a brillamment réussi le casting. Ses aventures anthropophages sont un passé révolu : en effet, grâce à un traitement révolutionnaire, Blob est devenu végétarien et il se nourrit maintenant de choux. Applaudissons bien fort Blob ! "

_Blob_ : " Je buis très heureux d'être ici, je fais boubou à ma maman, à mon baba et à mon chien Blestor. "

(De pire en pire : l'Aragornchelorette suivante, c'est la boule bleue et blanche endormie.)

_Benji_ : " L'histoire de Ronflex est très émouvante : en effet, victime d'une malédiction, il ne peut s'empêcher de dormir plus de 23 heures par jour. Il s'est adressé à nous en désespoir de cause : peut-être l'amour d'Aragorn pourra-t-il le sauver de son sommeil éternel ? "

(Pas d'interview. Soulagé d'échapper au musée des horreurs, Benji va vers la dernière Aragornchelorette, une femme très belle, vêtue de blanc, aux longs cheveux blonds.)

_Benji_ : " Magnifique elfe de Valinor, Galadriel apporte à l'Aragornchelor sa sublime beauté et toutes les fantastiques traditions de son peuple, en particulier leur cuisine : le revigorant pudding de cram et de lembas aux baies, le savoureux crébain sauce tartare, le délicat serpent farci, si délicieux avec le miruvor ou le château Forêt-Noire. " Benji se lèche les babines._Galadriel : " Mamindelathokara bibenel sethelex qaï genhiv menel calirue bhegiv ghe keleranthi. "_

_Benji :_ " Sur ces bonnes paroles, nous allons laisser Aragorn faire connaissance avec ses nouvelles dulcinées. Moi, je vous retrouve samedi pour les premières éliminations ! Merci d'avoir suivi l'Aragornchelor et à bientôt ! "

* * *

Alors ? 

Vous avez pu remarquer la présence inopinée de deux coupures de pub. J'ai pense qu'il était obligatoire d'en mettre, vu que j'écris l'histoire d'une émission de télé ! Je vous conseille de lire ces pubs. Ce ne sont pas des pubs normales, je les ai écrites spécialement pour l'occasion. En plus, quelques unes seront directement liées au jeu.

Un mot encore à propos des pubs. Vous avez déjà pu reconnaître trois noms de marque détournées. Je me suis efforcée de ne piquer aucun nom ou slogan, mais ils sont si nombreux qu'il se peut qu'à l'occasion j'utilise un nom qui existe vraiment. En ce cas, plutôt que de m'attaquer en justice, signalez-le moi et je ferai le nécessaire.

Il y a 88 pubs en tout, toutes différentes, et certaines ont fait rire aux éclats mon panel de testeurs (2 personnes).

Les présentations – interviews des Aragornchelorettes ont été écrites pour la moitié par Angelitax. Personnellement, nous reconnaissons nos créations. Pourrez-vous faire la différence ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : 3 jours

Disclaimer : Deux nouvelles chose ne m'appartenant pas vont êtres utilisées dans l'histoire (pas forcément dans ce chapitre...) je fais donc cette note : _Les Experts CSI _appartient à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS. _Les 101 Dalmatiens_ appartiennent à Dodie Smith.

A/N : Réponses aux reviews :

**Isilriel : "**MOUARFARFARFARFARF Trop drôle lol Continuez commeça vous deux j'adore"  
_Réponse_ : Merci ! Moi aussi (Matteic) j'adore. Angelitax aussi, même si elle ne participe plus à l'écriture !

**Drayna** : "Pour l'instant j'aime beaucoup, j'ai bien rigolé en vous lisant...mais à quand la suite !"  
_Réponse_ : Merci, ça fait plaisir... Eh bien, la voilà. Je fais des efforts pour diminuer le temps d'attente... Je ne promets cependant pas de miracles !

**Aella **: "MDR! Franchement, le povre Aragorn, je sai pas ds koi il s'est fouré sympa les prétendantes!lol!  
J'ai adoré la pub pour la voiture, ct exellent, j'ai du me retenir de hurler de rire!  
J'espère kil y aura la suite bientôt, ct vraiment trop fort (surtout ke chez moi, c'est A MORT LA TELE REALITE!)  
J'ai adoré! Continuez comme ça!"  
_Réponse_ : Oui, hein ? Et encore, vous verriez à quoi il a échappé... Bon sang ! On a tiré les 22 Aragornchelorettes au sort parmi une lsite de 44, mais certaines ont été refusées car impossibles à écrire !J'ai adoré écrire certaines pubs, pour d'autres, j'ai eu du mal, surtout celles des Banques et Assurances... Je suis incapable de te dire quelle pub je préfère, ni même quelle catégorie je trouve la plus drôle ! Et vous n'avez pas encore tout vu ! Pour les délais, je fais ce que je peux, je suis déjà très contente d'écrire une histoire par semaine, et je suis actuellement 7 histoires, dont deux doubles... Merci beaucoup !

**angelitax** : "Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire: MERCI ! Je suis très contente du résultat de ce bijou ! J'étais super impatiente de découvrir cette merveilleuse histoire et je peux te dire que je ne suis pas déçue. Je ne sais pas quand tu liras ce qui suis. Je sais que tu as l'habitude d'entendre des compliments mais je te jure que je suis très sincère (j'ai tellement rigolé que j'ai une crampe à la mâchoire mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit, ça fait travailler les abdominaux (j'en ai vraiment besoin en ce moment avec les chocolats de noël!))  
Je m'égare, pour le nom de famille d'Elizabeth, je crois que c'est SWANN (je suis pas sûre de l'orthographe !) comme pour Proust (d'ailleurs, je l'ai pas commencé, je viens juste de finir EN RADE) , je suis désolée, je croyais te l'avoir donné.  
Je peux finir mes vacances tranquilement.  
Bon, je dois te laisser, ça va fermer et je ne veux pas être coincée ! A lundi  
Alex Legis  
PS: désolée d'avance pour les fautes"  
_Réponse_ : C'est à la limite du courrier perso ça... Pour les fautes, c'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude... (sympa, hein, la fille qui garde le PS ?) Merci pour tout ! Je te rappelle que c'est ton idée, et donc les compliments te reviennent autant qu'à moi. Oui, je suis toujours ravie d'entendre des compliments, ça me rassure de voir que j'en reçois encore avec le temps que je mets à écrire mes fics. Je suis ravie que le résultat te plaise, je travaille beaucoup sans filet, et comme on ne traite pas les événements de la même façon... Je me suis éclatée avec Ago dans ce chapitre, tu vas voir ! A plus !  
PS : J'ai acheté Rotrou, j'ai lu quatre scènes. Tu as réussi à entrer dedans au bout de combien de temps, toi ? Ils sont chiants chez GF de mettre les trois quart des notes au bout du bouquin !

**Sinwen Periedhel** : "C'est GRAND. Ya pas d'autres mots, c'est juste GRAND.  
Les pubs m'ont fait délirer, et j'ai bien aimé le passage Roi et l'Oiseau, mon dessin animé préféré, et je parle pas du reste parce que je vais avoir mal au ventre à force de rire bêtement  
- venant de toi c'est un pléonasme!  
- merde oké? Bref, continue, c'est chouette, c'est grand, c'est beau.  
Epouse-moi.  
Hum, me suis emballée là...  
Tu connais le Donjon de Naheulbeuk ? et le Lord of the Ringard ?"  
_Réponse_ : Waouh... On ne m'avait jamais dit ça ! Merci beaucoup ! Ravie que le coup du Roi et l'Oiseau te plaise, j'avais le passage scotché dans ma tête depuis des semaines, et je ne savais vraiment pas comment décrire la maison... Aragornchelor étant une parodie géante, autant en profiter ! Tu sembles avoir un petit problème de dédoublement de personnalité, non ? (rigole). J'ai le même, j'ai même fait une fic entière avec, UVRELQ... Je n'ai pas lu le Donjon de Naheulbeuk, juste parcouru Lord of the Ringard, mais j'ai adoré l'Essayeur des Anneaux, surtout l'histoire de la foire ! Tous les dessins sont super drôles !

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Plus 3 jours**

_Benji :_ Bienvenue à la deuxième émission de l'Aragornchelor !

(Applaudissements)

_Benji :_ Trois jours se sont écoulés depuis notre première (A/N : je fais ce que je peux !), où Aragorn a pu découvrir ses 22 Aragornchelorettes : Dana Scully, Buffy Summers, Nessie, Gollum, Elizabeth Swann, Mystique, la Petite Sirène, Glory, Carrie, la vache qui rigole, Lova Mourre, Piper Halliwell, la Princesse de Clèves, Mme de Fontenet, Ginette Jaqueson, la Castafiore, Louana, la Schtroumpfette, la Reine de Cœur, le Blob, Ronflex, et Galadriel !

(Le portrait de chaque Aragornchelorette apparaît sur l'écran au fond du plateau, entouré de roses et de cœurs. Le public applaudit frénétiquement).

_Benji :_ Sans plus attendre, pour votre plus grand plaisir Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, voici Aragorn !

(Musique. Aragorn arrive sur le plateau dans son costume en soie. Benji le rejoint et ils vont s'asseoir).

_Benji : _Alors, Aragorn, content d'être là ?

_Aragorn :_ Très content, oui.

_Benji :_ Comment se sont passés ces trois jours ?

_Aragorn_ : Eh bien, nous avons fait connaissance, nous avons découvert la maison, nous avons d'ailleurs presque fini de la visiter, et nous avons essayé d'organiser quelque chose, mais avec toutes les visites des journalistes, nous n'avons pas eu le temps.Benji : Découvrons tout de suite les images de ces trois jours !

(Les images apparaissent sur l'écran. Sur un fond musical tantôt gai, tantôt romantique, tantôt les deux à la fois, nous assistons aux actions pas particulièrement intéressantes d'Aragorn et des Aragornchelorettes. La musique change en un truc plus actif alors que les journalistes, photographes et autres pénètrent en troupeau dans la propriété. Un marathon de photos et d'interviews démarre. Les photographes s'arrachent les cheveux pour prendre en photo tout le groupe en faisant entrer le Blob, Nessie et Ronflex dans le cadre. Tout le monde à part Ronflex se plie aux interviews, même si on ne comprend rien à ce que dit Blob, qu'Elizabeth semble très frappée et que Gollum se révèle incapable de dire autre chose que " mon précccieux trésor " et répéter son nom à l'envi.)

_Benji_ : Le service de presse m'informe que les ventes sont déjà très bonnes.

_Aragorn_ : J'en suis ravi. Je suis fier de participer à l'économie.

_Benji_ : Dans _L'hebdo télé de la semaine_, vous avez déclaré n'avoir " jamais connu de relation aussi forte avec personne ".

_Aragorn_ : Eh bien, avec les combats et les guerres, je n'ai jamais eu le temps d'établir une véritable relation avec qui que ce soit. Ce n'est pas sur les champs de bataille qu'on peut trouver l'âme sœur... (renifle. Le public s'émeut). Enfin, maintenant, j'ai enfin le temps.

_Benji_ : Pendant ces trois jours, vous avez pu faire connaissance avec toutes les Aragornchelorettes, mais vous savez que vous devez choisir. Ce soir, 12 Aragornchelorettes devront partir, seules 10 pourront rester. Alors, vous avez réussi à choisir ?

_Aragorn (sombre)_ Ça a été moins difficile que ce que je pensais.Benji : Nous allons voir ça dans un instant. Tout de suite, une page de publicité !

* * *

A l'écran : Une jeune femme se dandine en chantant.  
Voix féminine (en plus de la voix de la chanteuse) " En vente dès demain, le dernier album de Laurie ! Inclus ses derniers titres, _L'amour pour moi_, _La pluie est triste_ et en exclusivité _Je rêve de toi_ avec Johnni Alliday "

A l'écran : : Une jeune femme se lave les cheveux avec des gémissements langoureux.

Voix féminine énamourée " Offrez à vos cheveux le bonheur absolu d'un shampoing fait spécialement pour eux. Avec la gamme de soins , la douche devient un grand moment de plaisir. "

A l'écran : : Des enfants mangent des bonbons 'Glupforme'. Ils ont les joues roses et sont en pleine santé.

Voix féminine " Conjuguez le plaisir de vos enfants et leur bonne santé avec les premiers bonbons aux vitamines, Glupforme "

A l'écran : Un robot multifonctions fait son show.  
Voix de téléachat : " Le robot Jesaistoutfaire agglomère, broie, coupe, dépèceémiette, fraise, gélifie, hache, idéalise, jongle, klaxonne, liquéfie, malaxe, noue, orne, pane, quadrille, réduit, séduit, tourne, usine et verse à un prix modique "

* * *

(Pendant la pub, 17 fauteuils ont été ajoutés sur le plateau, ainsi qu'un fauteuil géant et un mini.

_Benji :_ Voici les princesses de la soirée : faites entrer les Aragornchelorettes !

(Musique. Les Aragornchelorettes arrivent sur le plateau et sous les applaudissements. La Schtroumpfette est portée par Mystique, qui la dépose sur son petit fauteuil. Le Blob grimpe tant bien que mal sur son fauteuil géant recouvert de toile cirée. Nessie et Ariel arrivent dans un aquarium géant monté sur roulettes et pourvu d'un moteur, qu'Ariel conduit car les nageoires de Nessie ne sont pas adaptées à la tenue d'un volant et d'un levier de vitesse. Enfin, Ronflex, toujours endormi, arrive sur son lit à roulettes, transporté par un petit monte-charge. Le reste des Aragornchelorettes, c'est à dire celles qui ont une silhouette normale, ou à peu près normale en ce qui concerne Gollum, lequel a pu être convaincu d'échanger son pagne déchiré en écailles de poisson contre un petit costume, prennent place sur les fauteuils. Trois restent vides.

_Benji (perplexe) _: Où sont Dana Scully, Elizabeth et Mme de Fontenet ?

_Aragorn_ : Je vais vous l'expliquer.

_Benji_ : Ah. Très bien, mesdemoiselles, regardez cette table. Dessus, il y a dix colliers de nouilles. Si Aragorn choisit que vous restiez, il vous remettra un de ces colliers. Sinon, vous devrez partir. Bien sûr, Aragorn expliquera pourquoi il a choisi que vous partiez. (A/N : un collier de nouilles ? Ben oui. Je vous laisse imaginer les discussions pour arriver à ça... Si ça vous intéresse, je vous dirai ce qui a failli être le cadeau d'Aragornchelor aux Aragornchelorettes qu'il souhaite garder. Indiquez-le dans vos reviews). Aragorn, c'est à vous.

(Aragorn prend les colliers. Huit sont normaux, un est tout petit, un autre assez grand pour en faire une belle ceinture. Comme tout le monde a compris que la Schtroumpfette va rester, c'est à elle qu'il remet le premier collier. Il donne le géant à Blob. Les huit autres sont offerts à (A/N : ici, c'est un scoop, vous devriez être en train de trépigner d'excitation pour savoir qui va être choisi éliminé et me maudire de vous faire patienter, ou sauter cette note pour savoir vite, vite) la Princesse de Clèves, Galadriel, la Vache qui Rigole (qui se retrouve avec le collier sur la corne, mais ça lui va très bien), Mystique, Piper, Ginette Jaqueson, Glory et Buffy).

(Applaudissement nourris du public qui prennent bien cinq minutes).

_Benji_ : Les Aragornchelorettes rejetées sont donc la Castafiore, Nessie, Ariel, Louana, Ronflex, la Reine de Cœur, Lova Mourre, Carrie, Dana Scully, Gollum, Elizabeth et Mme de Fontenet. Trois de ces malheureuses ne sont d'ailleurs pas sur le plateau.

_Aragorn_ : Oui, c'est normal.

_Benji_ : Alors, Aragorn, pourquoi ce choix ?

_Aragorn_ : Eh bien, d'abord, Louana, Nessie et Ariel m'ont eux-mêmes demandé de les éliminer.

_Benji (se tournant vers les intéressés)_ : Ah, et pourquoi donc ? Louana ?

_Louana_ : Je m'ennuie. J'ai envie de retrouver ma boulangerie.

_Benji_ : Et vous, Ariel et Nessie ?

(Ariel et Nessie s'approchent du micro qui a été installé dans leur aquarium et qui leur permet de se faire entendre sans trop de glouglou blupblup)

_Ariel et Nessie (ensemble) :_ Nous sommes tombés amoureux. Nous voulons nous marier, nous installer en Côte d'Azurélever des hippocampes et des anémones de mer et avoir des enfants.

_Benji :_ Je vous offre tous mes vœux de bonheur, alors

_Ariel et Nessie : _Merci

(Benji se tourne vers Aragorn, qui a une mince pincée. Apparemment, il digère assez mal le coup du couple Ariel / Nessie et on l'entend marmonner " casting à la noix ").

_Benji :_ Maintenant, Aragorn, dites-moi pourquoi vous avez éliminé les autres. Pourquoi la Castafiore ?

_Aragorn :_ J'en avais marre. Vous pourriez vivre, vous, avec quelqu'un qui braille des opéras à longueur de journée ? Faust par ci, La Traviata par là, La Flûte Enchantée le matin, Aïda au déjeuner, Carmen l'après-midi et encore une louche de la Flûte Enchantée le soir, pour nous aider à dormir, paraît-il. Comprenez-moi, je n'ai rien contre les coloratures ou l'opéra en général, mais trop, c'est trop

(Rires dans le public. La Castafiore, devenue de plus en plus écarlate au fur et à mesure de la tirade d'Aragorn, ouvre la bouche pour exprimer sa fureur par une grande aria vengeresse. Deux vigiles la font taire.)

_Benji :_ Et la Reine de Cœur ? Tout le monde pensait qu'elle allait rester au moins la moitié du jeu

_Aragorn :_ Elle est folle à lier ! Déjà qu'elle a ordonné qu'on coupe la tête de Glory et Buffy parce qu'elles ressemblent trop à une fille qu'elle connaît, mais quand j'ai essayé de la calmer c'est moi qu'elle a voulu faire décapiter ! Heureusement que je dors toujours avec Anduril II, mon épée, sinon je ne serais pas là ce soir !

(La Reine de Cœur se lève avec un cri de rage et tente de se jeter sur Aragorn. Les vigiles doivent se mettre à six pour l'écarter et l'entraîner dans les coulisses. Quatre fauteuils sont désormais vides. Benji promène un regard effaré sur le plateau, mais reprend vite le contrôle de lui-même.)

_Benji : _Pour nous remettre de nos émotions, reposons-nous un instant avec une page de publicité ! Tout de suite après, la suite des éliminations ! Pourquoi Aragorn a-t-il voulu se séparer de Ronflex, de Carrie, d'Elizabeth, de Gollum, de Scully, de Lova Mourre et de Mme de Fontenet ? Restez avec nous !

* * *

A l'écran : Des chiots courent par dizaines dans une maison en cassant plein de choses et font pipi partout.  
Voix féminine " Pas de panique. Les assurances Tasha prennent en charge les dégâts causés par vos animaux. "

A l'écran : Une grosse voiture avec des flammes qui sortent du capot, conduite par une femme aux cheveux bicolores, est percutée par une camionnette pourrie conduite par deux benêts.  
Voix féminine " Tasha assure également les automobilistes. "

A l'écran : Un type boit dans un bar. Il a le nez rouge et gonflé. Il titube, il chante des chansons obscènes, il vomit par terre. Tout le monde est très gêné.  
Voix masculine sévère " L'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et désagréable pour votre entourage. Assumez ce que vous faites. Plutôt que de vous bourrer la gueule chez vous, arrêtez de boire. "

A l'écran : Des verres de jus de fruit dansent un slow langoureux.  
Voix masculine (crooner) " Pour votre plaisir, Tropikana crée de nouvelles saveurs. Découvrez Tropikana kiwi/menthe, Tropikana orange/chocolat, Tropikana fraise/pistache/passion et Tropikana citron/noisette. "

* * *

(Retour sur le plateau de l'émission. La bataille rangée entamée précédemment semble s'être tassée. Benji chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille d'Aragorn. Apprenant qu'il est à l'antenne, il rallume son micro en vitesse, accroche son sourire sur son visage et reprend comme si de rien n'était.)

_Benji :_ De retour avec Aragorn pour la suite des éliminations ! Alors, dites-moi, Aragorn, pourquoi avoir éliminé Carrie ? Cette jeune fille semblait si délicate, si gentille... Ne me dites pas qu'elle aussi a provoqué des problèmes ?

_Aragorn :_ Non, mais sa mère lui manquait. J'ai hésité un peu et puis j'ai décidé de ne pas la garder. Elle pleurait à longueur de journée et tout le monde en avait assez de voir des paquets de mouchoir la rejoindre en volant de tous les coins de la maison

_Benji :_ Alors, Carrie, vous allez rejoindre votre mère ?

_Carrie :_ Oui, d'ailleurs, elle s'est inscrite à Comment être une mère moderne et je vais la parrainer. Je suis sûre que ce sera une expérience merveilleuse, presque autant que le bal du lycée, quand j'ai... hum

_Benji :_ J'espère que ce le sera. Aragorn, et pour Gollum ? C'est votre vieil ami, un peu comme la mascotte de votre émission, non ?

_Aragorn :_ Il a essayé de me bouffer le doigt pour prendre la chevalière du 12ème siècle que Gimli m'a offerte. Mais si vous voulez le garder en tant que mascotte, allez-y

(Rires nerveux dans le public)

_Benji : _Non, ça ira

_Gollum (comprenant soudain que c'est fini, sanglote) :_ Mon précccieuuuuuuux !

(Benji fait signe au dernier vigile restant sur le plateau de l'emmener en coulisses.)

_B__enji :_ Je suis surpris que vous éliminiez Ronflex. Vous n'avez pas réussi à le soigner ? Pourtant " les mains du roi sont des mains guérisseuses ", c'est ce qu'on dit, non ?

_Aragorn (le regarde d'un air affligé) :_ J'ai essayé, mais là ça me dépasse. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse d'un gros machin bleu qui passe son temps à dormir ? Et puis, la fois où il s'est réveillé, merci. Il a mangé toutes les réserves, les femmes de ménage ont mis trois heures pour nettoyer le carrelage de la cuisine, elles y sont encore pour le reste, on mange des pizzas et des sandwiches depuis hier matin ! (Rires dans le public, plusieurs spectateurs tentent d'avoir l'air apitoyé, mais sont hilares) Faites-en ce que vous voulez, mais moi, je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité de sa présence. On a essayé de s'en servir comme parasol ou comme perchoir à oiseau, mais il bouge dans son sommeil, il a failli écraser Buffy, et même les pigeons ont peur de se poser sur lui !

_Benji :_ Je comprends. Et pour Lova Mourre, qu'est-ce qui vous a motivé ?

(Aragorn se tourne vers Lova Mourre. Elle hausse les épaules et fait oui de la tête.)

_Aragorn :_ Des problèmes avec sa silicone. Elleça ne la dérange pas, mais moi, je trouve ça vraiment trop moche. J'ai préféré la faire partir

_Benji :_ Ça va, Lova, pas trop vexée ?

_Lova Mourre :_ Non, non, ça va, je savais déjà pourquoi j'allais partir. Et puis Aragorn a gentiment offert de me payer les frais de chirurgie esthétique. C'est très noble de sa part, non ?

_Benji :_ Indéniablement. Aragorn, il reste trois Aragornchelorettes éliminées, mais elles ne sont pas sur le plateau. De qui voulez-vous parler maintenant ?

_Aragorn (_avec une moue de révulsion très nette) : Elizabeth. Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Elle est complètement frappée. Je ne sais pas où vous l'avez pêchée, mais depuis qu'elle est arrivée, elle ne fait que parler de squelettes et de malédiction. J'ai essayé de l'emmener dans le jardin dans l'espoir qu'une promenade la calmerait, mais elle est devenue hystérique en voyant le verger et le bateau gonflable de la piscine. On l'a enfermée dans sa chambre et on a appelé une ambulance pendant la pause CSA. Ils l'ont emmenée dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Je prendrai de ses nouvelles de temps en temps

_Benji :_ Et Scully, que lui est-il arrivé ? Elle ne me semble pas du genre à être déstabilisée, et elle était une des plus motivées

_Aragorn (soupire) :_ Oui, mais certains étaient encore plus motivés qu'elle. Cet après-midi, juste après le départ de l'ambulance, une espèce de gros avion, presque aussi gros qu'un olifant, est apparu au dessus de la piscine, là où elle était, puis il y a eu une grande lumière, comme le repousse araignées de Galadriel, et quand ça s'est éteint elle avait disparu. Il y avait juste un petit mot dans des drôles de caractère. Ce n'est pas de l'elfique, je n'ai pas réussi à le déchiffrer. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Je crois qu'elle va me manquer

(Grands murmures dans le public)._B_

_enji :_ Nous n'avons pas encore parlé de Mme de Fontenet. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_Aragorn (avec un drôle de sourire) :_ Oh, vous allez voir. (se tourne vers les coulisses) Amenez-la ici !

(Un des vigiles arrive sur le plateau en guidant Mme de Fontenet, dont le visage est dissimulé par un grand chapeau pointu noir, usé, déchiré, rapiécé, qui lui tombe jusqu'au menton. Le vigile aide Mme de Fontenet à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Le public hésite entre fou rire et effondrement.)

_Benji :_ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_Le chapeau :_ Eh bien

_Aragorn :_ Oh, oh, c'est moi qui raconte, tu permets ? C'est mon émission

_Le chapeau :_ Vas-y

_Aragorn : _Le chapeau ici présent est le célèbre Choixpeau, que Mme de Fontenet utilise pour l'élection de Misse France. C'est lui qui choisit, en fait (huées dans le public " c'est de la triche "). Ce matin, elle a voulu me montrer comment ça marchait, mais il ne voulait pas. Quand elle l'a quand même mis sur sa tête, il a enflé pour prendre toute sa tête

_Le chapeau_ : Elle l'avait cherché.

_Benji :_ Et alors ?

_Aragorn :_ On a appelé les Aurors, on s'est dit que ça relevait d'eux. Regardez, le caméraman a tout filmé

(Images de la chambre de Mme de Fontenet dans la maison. Elle est assise sur une chaise, Aragorn à côté d'elle, se retenant de rire, et face à la chaise il y a un groupe de personnes : un grand noir, un petit avec un grand chapeau, une babouchka, une belle jeune femme métisse, un grand type assez mignon avec des cheveux noirs, et neuf autres. Ceux qui sont au premier rang sont à peu près sérieux, les autres pouffent de rire en silence.)

_Un des Aurors :_ Enfin, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Ça fait 1000 ans que tu fais ton boulot correctement, pourquoi tu craques aujourd'hui ?

_Choixpeau :_ J'en ai marre ! Personne n'écoute ce que je veux ! Pour tout le monde, je ne suis qu'un vieux bout de chiffon gâteux tout juste bon à débiter des chansonnettes !

_Un autre Auror : _Mais non, ce n'est pas vrai. Nous t'estimons beaucoup

_Choixpeau :_ Arrêtez de mentir ou je serre

_Mme de Fontenet (voix très étouffée) :_ Non !

(Les Aurors discutent rapidement entre eux).

_Un Auror :_ Si on te donne ce que tu veux, tu la lâches ?

_Choixpeau :_ Vous me le donnerez vraiment ?

_L'Auror :_ Promis. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

_Choixpeau : _Je veux des vacances aux Bahamas, un nouveau dictionnaire de rimes parce que le mien est usé, des reprises neuves dont je choisirai le tissu moi-même, un bain avec du shampoing doux, et une mini télé ! Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce que je m'ennuie...

_Auror :_ C'est noté. Tu la relâches, maintenant ?

_Choixpeau : _Nan

_Groupe des Aurors+ voix étouffée de Mme de Fontenet :_ Hé !

_Choixpeau :_ Je veux voir la marchandise d'abord. Je la relâcherai quand vous m'aurez tout donné. Et traînez pas, hein !

(Retour sur le plateau)

_Benji :_ Et il n'a pas tout eu encore ?

_Aragorn :_ Presque, il manque juste le billet d'avion pour les Bahamas. Un des Aurors doit l'apporter

_Benji :_Et vous ne gardez plus Mme de Fontenet après ?

_A__ragorn :_ C'est la dernière condition du Choixpeau. Il ne veut plus la voir dans l'émission. Et puis je pense qu'elle aura envie de se reposer, après tout cela. Nous menons une vie assez stressante

_Benji : _Ah

(A ce moment là, un homme arrive sur le plateau. C'est le grand mignon aux cheveux noirs. Le public féminin se met à crier " Siriuuuuus " jusqu'à ce qu'arrive sur le plateau une femme brune qui foudroie du regard toutes les femmes du public avant d'aller prendre le bras de Sirius et de l'accompagner remettre le billet aux Choixpeau (A/N : j'ai oublié de vous la présenter. C'est Camille Charlton-Black, l'épouse de Sirius dans ma fic _Procès Réhabilitation_). Le Choixpeau examine attentivement le billet, puis émet un gros rot et relâche la tête de Mme de Fontenet, qui titube. Le vigile qui l'a amenée la raccompagne en coulisses).

_Benji (blanc verdâtre) : _Eh bien, tout est bien qui finit bien. Nous allons pouvoir conclure cette émission. Aragorn, un dernier mot, vous avez des projets pour cette semaine ?

_Aragorn :_ Quelques uns, oui. Mais je ne vous dis pas, c'est une surprise

_Benji :_ Allez, quelques indices pour nos téléspectateurs

_Aragorn :_ Eh bien, nous avons prévu de faire des courses

_Benji :_ Ça me permet une très saine occupation. Eh bienà dans une semaine, Aragorn, pour un nouveau volet de l'Aragornchelor ! A très bientôt !

* * *

A/N : Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui les croient, mais je ne vais pas vous mentir, il s'écoulera bien plus qu'une semaine avant le prochain épisode ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Envoyez-moi des reviews !

J'ai écrit ce chapitre très vite, quelques heures en tout ! J'étais inspirée...

Encore une fois, les causes de départ viennent d'angelitax et de moi, mais je serais bien incapable de vous dire qui a imaginé quoi, en tout cas pas pour tout le monde !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Semaine 1

A/N : réponses aux reviews :  
**Galadwen** : "C'est trop drôle, vraiment, continue comme ça.  
J'espère que tu mettras quand même pas trop de temps à nous donner la suite, je me suis éclatée à le lire."  
_Réponse_ : D'abord, une question qui n'a rien à voir avec ta review : tous ces noms elfiques, ils sont vrais ou vous les inventez ? Je suis ravie de te faire plaisir. Pour ce qui est de la rapidité, autant le dire tout de suite, ça ne va pas être possible, je suis lente, mes updates prennent plusieurs mois, j'en suis la première désolée, j'aimerais vraiment aller plus vite...

**angelitax** : "Le moment que j'attendais depuis des jours est enfin arrivé : la suite du fabuleux destin de Aragornichonet. J'ai vraiment hâte de lire. Pour Rotrou, j'ai abandonné les notes au bout de l'acte 3. C'est bien plus marrant de trouver le sens seule ! Je l'ai lu en à peu près trois heures. Pendant la première heure, un gars n'arrêtait pas de m'enquiquiner en me racontant qu'il détestait lire. (GR !)  
Je veux le robot !  
Gollum en costume ! Tu pourrais pas le dessiner pour qu'on se l'imagine? Ça doit donner !  
Argh, c'est déjà fini mais bon, ça m'a remonté le moral. Je viens juste de terminer 2h30 de littérature et j'ai gratté comme une malade.  
Après ma plus longue review que je vais inscrire dans mon livre des records, je vais 'errer' vers d'autres histoires.  
A !  
Alex Legis"  
_Réponse_ : (éclate de rire) comment tu l'as appelé ? C'est mignooon ! Alors, impatiente de découvrir la scène que je t'ai cachée ? Pour Rotrou, j'en veux toujours un peu à la GF mais il faut surtout reconnaître, ce bouquin est (censuré)... Plus ampoulé, tu meurs, on ne comprend rien... Pour le robot, je suppose que tu parles du robot multifonctions qui récite l'alphabet ? Je me suis inspirée des robots actuels, fais ton choix... J'ai décidé que je dessinerais rien à part les unes des journaux parce que sinon, ça n'en finira plus, il y a tellement de trucs à dessiner dans cette histoire... Et je n'ai pas très envie de dessiner en ce moment. Fais marcher ton imagination. Bonne lecture et à plus ! Oh, si tu lis ce message avant le 30 mai, tu auras ton cadeau (tes : il y en a deux) ce jour-là.

**Sinwen Periedhel** : "Sirius! (je vois pas pourquoi je me fais chier à mettre cinq "i" et huits points d'exclamations, ils passent jamais...)  
Alors, moi schyzophrène?  
Nan, attends, je vais voir combien y'a de persos en tout qui font partie de ma personnalité (et pas des que j'ai inventé ou utilisé dans les fics), alors ben on va les appeller : Ma Dark Side-  
Fougere : C'est moi, on s'est déjà vus, je suis la petite voix du commentaire méchant dans la précédente review.  
Mon perso de Warhammer en RPG-  
Faramir Touque : Quelqu'un veut une pomme?  
Moi de ma fic-  
Doria : Yep. C'est moa...GRYFFINDOR RULES ! ET TOLKIEN AUSSI  
Mon perso de jeux de role par mail HP  
Deirdre : Yodleieueueuh!  
la Moi Normale et Initiale  
Moi : C'est pour ÇA que tu m'as fait arrêter de lire et de regarder LotR?  
Sinwen Periedhel Sirnasin  
Sinwen : J'ai faim. Mais avec grâce. Quand même.  
Et enfin, L'Auteur, celle qui fait les reviews, donc Moi en train d'écrire.  
Ça fait du monde hein?  
Surtout qu'on est un peu serrés là... Cassez vous tous. (et là pour la première fois de notre vie, ils le font sans rechigner)  
Merci. enfin, et encore, j'en ai peut-être oubliés. Et puis y'a les OC que j'ai inventés qui sont là aussi.  
Oui, folle à lier, je suis.  
Donc, pas mal le coup du Choixpeau, je m'y attendait pas. En fait j'ai encore fait une crise de fou-rire et j'ai mal aux côtes.  
Les pubs étaient plus marrantes sur la précédente émission mais vu que le chapitre était plus drôle que l'autre ben voilà, c'est passé tout seul...  
C'etait quoi le cadeau initial pour celles qui restent?  
Pauvre Scully, elle va nous manquer... Enfin, c'est la vie hein? Enfin, la sienne surtout.  
Pour l'essayeur était excellent c'est vrai, mais Naheulbeuck est une parodie audio des jeux de rôle et de la fantasy en général, tu peux les trouver sur:

C'est à pleurer de rire.  
Sisi. D'ailleurs je m'excuse parce que j'ai mis des pubs dans une de mes fics ("l'interview exclusive de...") dans le chapitre Legolas, et c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée alors voilà, j'ai honte. Mais elles ne ressemblent pas aux tiennes. Rassurée quand même? Parce que bon, je me suis apperçue que je ne faisait pas de pubs alors que dans une émission tv y'en a. Pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon...  
Pis quand même, on aimerait bien voir la suite bientôt.  
Le plus vite possible.  
Là, maintenant tout de suite."  
_Réponse_ : Ooooooolé ! Eh bé, moi qui aime les reviews, je suis servie avec toi ! Moi qui espérais ne pas me coucher trop tard ce soir... (note : il est 20 h 24 et "tard", pour moi, c'est 23 h)  
Pour Sirius, tu as lu mes fics Harry Potter ? C'est là qu'apparaît le groupe. En fait, schIzophrène (tout le monde se goure) c'est pas vraiment la personnalité multiple ("double" est très insuffisant dans ton cas) mais des hallucinations auditives et visuelles. Alors ?  
Moi, je partage ma tête avec :  
Eric : Salut ! Je suis le copain de toujours de Matteic et on a écrit une fic ensemble, UVRELQ (Moi : dis plutôt que J'ai écrit et que tu t'es borné à lire mon texte et à faire des commentaires tout du long. Eric : Tu veux qu'on relise pour voir qui fait le plus de commentaires?)  
Adeline : Bonjour ! Je suis l'amie discrète et un peu plus âgée (un an), à la vie parfaite, qui a été très liée avec Matteic quand elle était pré-adolescente. Mais depuis que je me suis mariée, on se voit moins. (Moi : on se voit un peu quand même)  
Joachim (dit Jojo) : Salut ! Je suis la pâle copie d'Eric et bien que j'aie un an de moins, je suis beaucoup plus mûr que lui. Pour une raison mystérieuse, je suis militaire de carrière, mais cool. Je traîne souvent dans un coin de la tête de Matteic et je me mêle de ses conversations avec Eric quand je réussis à en placer une.  
Mattéo : Coucou ! Je suis le cheval de Matteic, qu'elle a créé parce qu'elle a toujours rêvé d'en avoir un. Je suis beau, grand, fort et intelligent mais je ne suis qu'un cheval. Et c'est de moi que Matteic tient son pseudo (Moi : C'est un scop ! C'est la première fois que je le dis ! Je vous avais bien prévenus que l'histoire était compliquée!)  
Et puis aussi, dans le désordre: Laurent (dit Steve), Sébastien (dit Morgan), Clémentine, Gabriel, Gabelou (cheval), Djamel (cheval), La Puce (jument - elle est à moi aussi), Titi (poulain - le fils de La Puce), Balkis (cheval), Youss (cheval) et quelques dizaines d'autres... Ma vie intérieure est très riche. Si un jour un de mes frères et sœurs tombe sur ceci, je suis foutue. Bon, maintenant, vous savez avec qui je discutais quand je parlais toute seule.  
Oh, et j'oubliais mes réalités alternatives, la sorcière et la mutante...  
Donc, tu vois, ton cas n'est vraiment pas inquiétant.  
Pour les pubs, je n'y puis rien, en dehors de quelques unes qui sont placées en fonction des émissions, je les ai réparties de manière à étaler les différentes catégories le plus équitablement possible sur les différents chapitres, donc c'est vraiment le hasard si les pubs d'un chapitre sont plus ou moins drôles que celles d'un autre.  
Pour le cadeau, comme The-Koruni me l'a demandé aussi, je le mettrai là, ça m'évitera de le taper deux fois - et comme sa review est plus courte, on aura moins de mal à repérer le passage que dans l'océan de mots ici présent.  
Comme tu peux le voir, l'adresse de Naheulbeuck a sauté... Tu peux me l'envoyer par mail si tu veux.  
J'ai regardé tes pubs et j'ai bien rigolé !  
Pour la rapidité, je vais être franche, autant y renoncer tout de suite... J'update tous les quelques mois et c'est vraiment ma vitesse maximum...  
(Note : il est 20 h 41, maintenant)

**Cassy-15** : "Franchement, je suis pliée de rire, mais pour une parodie, c'est une parodie et nom d'une parodie, c'est trop comique mais qu'est ce que cela fait du bien de lire.  
PS: à la fin, il n'en restera qu'une."  
_Réponse_ : T'aurais pas regardé Highlander, toi ? Oui, je confirme, à la fin, il n'en restera qu'une. Tu veux faire des pronostics ? Je suis ravie que ça te plaise. Ce chapitre là est d'enfer ! Enfin, c'est mon opinion.

**The-Koruni** : "écrasée derrière son écran de pc  
Franchement, c'est GE-NI-AL ! J'suis vraiment morte! Moi qui déteste la télé réalité, sur ce coup là, je suivrai bien une émission comme celle-là (note, j'suis pas sûr qu'Aragorn serait d'accord...) et puis le coup des pubs, étant donné que j"adore ça, un peu de pub hilarantes en plus, ça me gêne pas du tout, mais ma copine Laurie te fait savoir qu'elle est pas chanteuse, elle, et qu'elle n'est pas une conne non plus.  
Laurie: A bas cette pouffe de chanteuse!  
Koruni: Calme!Sinon, on va encore avoir les flics après nous... :S  
Au fait, je voudrais bien connaître le fameux cadeau pour Aragornchelorettes. (Oui oui, c'est quoi?) Et bon, le coup du Choixpeau et de Nessie qui se barre vec la Petite Sirène, lol ! Et puis surtout, je plains le pauvre présentateur, Benji (sérieux, jvoudrais pas être à sa place...ni à celle d'Aragorn tout réfléchi) mais j'suis un peu triste pour Carrie T-T fin, j'men remettrai...-  
Sur ce, j'attend le prochain chapter avec beaucoup d'impatience!  
Dja na!"  
_Réponse_ : Oh, l'avis d'Aragorn, hein... (rigole). Pour les pubs, je me suis éclatée, et certaines sont vraiment très très rigolotes... Tu verras... Présente toutes mes excuses à ta copine. J'avoue que c'est un truc auquel je n'avais pas pensé ! C'est quoi ce "encore" les flics après vous ?  
Alors, le CADEAU POUR ARAGORNCHELORETTES (je le mets en majuscules parce qu'une autre personne me l'a demandé) : eh bien, disons qu'on voit que ce détail a été écrit par deux filles plus déjantées l'une que l'autre pendant un cours ennuyeux... Les Aragornchelorettes sélectionnées ont donc failli recevoir :  
Une trousse de premiers secours (désinfectant - sparadrap - bandages - eau bénite - flingue)  
Une copie de Mr Pointu, le pieu de Buffy  
Un bazooka miniature pour les usages courants (usages nombreux)  
Un authentique morceau d'une Fausse Croix (je l'ai lu quelque part et ça m'a toujours amusée)  
Un chiot (une idée à moi, pour le seul plaisir d'imaginer une armée de chiots courant dans toute la maison et faisant pipi partout)  
Une rose en tissu (bien imitée ou pas, l'important est qu'elle soit fausse)  
Je ne sais plus comment on est arrivées au collier de nouilles.  
Pour Benji, crois-moi, comparé à ce chapitre, le précédent, c'était de la gnognotte...

Les choses sérieuses commencent dans ce chapitre !

**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Semaine 1 **

_Benji :_ Bonsoir tout le monde !

(Public hurle. Téléspectateurs aussi. Les programmes télé ont été assez moyens cette semaine (A/N : c'est une fiction, hein - ;o) ) et tout le monde attendait avec impatience l'Aragornchelor.

_Benji :_ Ça va ?

(Voir remarque précédente)

_Benji :_ Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis les premières éliminations. Je vous rappelle qui reste : la Schtroumpfette, Blob, la Princesse de Clèves, Galadriel, la Vache qui Rigole, Mystique, Piper, Ginette Jaqueson, Glory et Buffy ! Parmi elles se cache la future Mme Aragorn ! Aragorn et les filles ont eu le temps de mieux se connaître cette semaine, et je peux déjà vous dire qu'ils ont fait plusieurs choses intéressantes ! (A/N : intéressantes pour vous, surtout. Faut bien avouer, à part les vacheries d'Aragorn, il ne s'est pas passé grand chose la dernière fois...)

_Benji :_ Sans plus attendre, voici venir celui devant lequel toutes les femmes de la Terre du Milieu se prosternent : Aragorn !

(Aragorn arrive. Il porte un magnifique costume 3 pièces dans les tons de kaki avec une cravate et une pochette roses (A/N : merci Alex ! Je reconnais, j'aurais pu te prévenir, c'est surtout Aragorn qui aurait été content... le pauvre). Il sourit largement et fait coucou de la main. Le public fait une crise d'hystérie. Des pompiers arrivent et commencent à les arroser avec des lances à incendie.)

_Benji_ : Alors, Aragorn, vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?

_Aragorn_ : Très agréable, oui. Nous avons fait d'avantage connaissance et participé à des activités intéressantes.

_Benji_ : Racontez-nous, qu'avez-vous fait exactement ?

_Aragorn_ : Eh bien, lundi, nous avons fait des courses pour acheter des vêtements, mercredi, nous avons fait un grand concours de cuisine, jeudi nous avons fait la diète, et hier Glory nous a emmenés à un défilé de mode.

(Les mâles du public sifflent)

_Benji_ : Vous avez choisi qui va partir ?

_Aragorn_ : Oui, mais je ne le dirai qu'à la fin de l'émission.

_Benji_ : Nous frémissons tous d'impatience !

(Un discret système hydraulique fait trembler les gradins comme un cocotier épileptique)

_Benji_ : Donc, lundi, vous avez fait des courses. C'est de là que vous vient ce beau costume ?

_Aragorn_ : Oui.

_Benji_ : Voyons tout de suite les images !

(Musique agitée, genre le Vol du Bourdon de Rimski-Korsakov (A/N : le genre de nom où on cherche à mettre un h, et où il n'y a pas de h.). Aragorn et les Aragornchelorettes entrent dans un grand magasin de vêtements. Plus exactement, les Aragornchelorettes entourent Aragorn sans lui laisser une chance de s'échapper et entrent en formation serrée. Ils vont à l'étage " Homme " et la foire commence.

Chaque Aragornchelorette a été priée de réfléchir aux vêtements qu'elle voulait acheter pour Aragorn. Galadriel et la Princesse de Clèves ont dit qu'elles ne pourraient pas trouver ce qu'elles cherchaient dans un grand magasin ; on s'occupera d'elles plus tard.

En attendant, les huit autres s'éclatent, sous l'œil d'Aragorn qui a depuis longtemps renoncé à les suivre du regard. Ginette Jaqueson prend des vêtements en cuir. Glory choisit des costume très classe. Blob bave sur des survêtements mous. Le vendeur intervient. Blob enlève sa bave. Piper sélectionne des pulls, des pantalons, des pantoufles, une parka, des pyjamas, des polaires, une pèlerine. La Vache qui rigole met dans son panier des sabots et une combinaison rouge. La Schtroumpfette tend le bras vers des bonnets et une queue postiche en peluche bleue (A/N : ça va être mignooon !). Buffy pousse des cris devant un cache-poussière noir. Mystique rassemble des tuniques bleues et moirées. Maintes et maintes fois, Aragorn est emmené en cabine d'essayage, déshabillé, habillé, déshabillé, et ainsi de suite.)

(Le public hurle devant l'image d'Aragorn en sous-vêtements " Les Hobbits au pouvoir ! ")

(Une fois Aragorn habillé pour l'hiver, la troupe victorieuse sort du magasin, entraînant un Aragorn un peu étourdi et les gardes du corps succombant sous le poids des sacs. Tout de suite, ils embrayent sur un magasin de tissus, où Galadriel mène la danse, puis ils vont chez une couturière. Là, pendant que 9 Aragornchelorettes alignées sur des fauteuils lisent des magazines de décoration en parlant chiffons (A/N : excusez-moi, ça m'a échappé. Rappelez-moi de prendre rendez-vous pour un exorcisme), Galadriel supervise la création de costumes elfiques sur mesure.

_Galadriel :_ Les vêtements que tu avais étaient peut-être très pratiques, Aragorn chéri, mais vraiment trop guerriers. Quand je pense à ces coutures et ces couleurs... Brrr.

_Aragorn_ (pincé) : Je les portais à mon mariage, je te rappelle.

_Galadriel_ : Tu ne m'as pas vue me prendre la tête dans les mains dans le fond de l'église ?

_Aragorn_ : Je pensais que tu en avais marre des chansons de Legolas. (A/N : fic n°1137972. Oui, c'est en anglais. Jetez quand même un coup d'œil, le passage auquel je fais référence est au tout début. Il n'est pas dit explicitement qu'il chante, mais on l'imagine bien.)

Enfin, la troupe pénètre dans un magasin de déguisements. Pendant que Glory et Buffy tentent de se massacrer à coups d'épées en plastique et que Galadriel, Piper et Ginette Jaqueson se bagarrent en riant à coups de sarbacanes et de cotillons, la Princesse de Clèves cherche un costume du XVIème siècle. Enfin, elle peut ramener un peu de son époque dans ce monde étrange ! Malheureusement, la culture historique du marchand n'est pas vraiment en accord avec celle de notre princesse, qui pousse les hauts cris en voyant les costumes agrémentés d'accessoires d'un anachronisme si flagrant ! Il ne reste plus un cotillon intact dans tout le magasin et Blob a failli se faire trancher en deux par un coup d'épée quand, enfin, un costume valable a été composé à partir de morceaux pris ça et là. La troupe s'en va. Le marchand du magasin de déguisements prend une année sabbatique.)

_Benji :_ Eh bien, cela a été une journée intense

_Aragorn_ : Vous pouvez le dire.

_Benji_ : Et vous les portez, ces vêtements ?

_Aragorn_ : Bien sûr !

_Benji_ : Ce costume vous va très bien, en tout cas.

_Aragorn_ : Merci.

_Benji_ : Maintenant, Aragorn, cher public, nous allons marquer une petite pause. Nous revenons dans un instant avec la suite des aventures d'Aragorn et des Aragornchelorettes !

* * *

A l'écran : Des gens mangent des petits yaourts.  
Petite voix : Pour vos petits creux, découvrez les yaourts miniature Zanone. 

A l 'écran : En images ralenties, un homme en combinaison de pilote fraîchement repassée, avec les médailles là où il faut, se dirige vers un jet, y grimpe d'un mouvement fluide et s'installe dans le cockpit. Avant de mettre son casque, il passe la main sur ses mâchoires d'un air satisfait. Images du même, en serviette blanche, se rasant à grands renforts d'eau jaillissant et giclant dans un lavabo métallisé.  
Voix masculine dégoulinante de testostérone : " Tous les jours, soyez un gagnant. Avec les rasoirs et les gels Peau de Mec, découvrez l'efficacité de soins d'une précision inouïe. Votre peau parfaite vous permettra d'obtenir les meilleurs emplois et les plus belles filles. "

A l'écran : Un journal.  
Voix féminine : " Lisez vite le dernier le nouveau numéro de Voyeur ! Toute l'histoire entre Ariel et Nessie ! Le départ surprise de David Charvet ! La reconversion pacifique de Charltone Eston ! Et en exclusivité une interview de Casimire ! Voyeur, chaque semaine chez votre marchand de journaux ! "

A l'écran : Des blondes nunuches en plastique animé par ordinateur se promènent dans des paysages également (mal) créés par ordinateur.  
Voix féminine nunuche : " Découvrez les plus belles aventures de Barbi en film d'animation : _Barbi au zoo_, _Barbi vétérinaire_, _Barbi à la plage_, _Barbi à la visite prénatale_ ; des heures de bonheur pour petits et grands ! "

* * *

_Benji :_ Retour à l'Aragornchelor ! 

(Public hurle. Hystérie. Evanouissements. Lances à incendie.)

_Benji_ : Alors, Aragorn, lundi vous avez fait des courses, mais ça n'a pas été votre seule activité de la semaine.

_Aragorn_ : Oui, mercredi, nous avons fait un concours de cuisine. Chaque Aragornchelorette a choisi une recette et l'a réalisée elle-même. J'ai tout goûté. Ça a été une très bonne journée. J'ai beaucoup aimé partager cette expérience avec les Aragornchelorettes et voir comment elles étaient en cuisine.

_Benji_ : Voyons tout de suite les images !

(Dans la grande cuisine de la maison, une grande table a été installée. Chaque Aragornchelorette, armée d'ustensiles de cuisine, tambouille, mitonne et triture.

La Vache qui rigole fait des lentilles.

La Schtroumpfette, une tarte aux quetsches (enfin, une tartelette).

Mystique, des paupiettes.

La Princesse de Clèves, du bouillon de légumes.

Glory, du nectar de pêches (A/N d'angelitax : ç'est antistress).

Galadriel, du crébain sauce tartare.

Blob, de la compote.

Buffy un assortiments de friandises (à l'espagnole).

Piper, des sushis.

Ginette Jaqueson, des caramels au beurre salé.

Aragorn, dans un survêtement mou bleu et rouge (A/N : merci Alex !), papillonne de l'une à l'autre en se léchant les babines. Après avoir tout goûté, il a l'air un peu moins réjoui, mais heureusement il a pensé à finir par le bouillon de légumes donc ça va.)

_Benji :_ C'était une journée gastronomique.

_Aragorn_ : Astronomique, plutôt. Mais oui, c'était bien.

_Benji_ : Les recettes faites par les Aragornchelorettes sont déjà sur le site de l'émission.

(Plusieurs spectateurs sortent leurs portables pour se connecter)

_Benji : _Hier, alors, vous êtes allés à un défilé de mode ?

(Les mâles du public poussent des cris de babouin. Les pompiers lèvent les lances à incendie. Ils se calment.)

(A/N : Je ne prends pas beaucoup de risques en faisant des remarques vaches sur les mecs : ils ne sont pas très nombreux ici !)

_Aragorn_ : Oui, Glory voulait nous emmener en voir un. Elle aime beaucoup la mode.

_Benji_ : Et alors, ça vous a plu ?

_Aragorn_ : Oui, c'était assez joli, mais ça ne s'est pas très bien passé.

_Benji_ : Ah bon ?

_Aragorn_ : Oui, Glory était assez mécontente. Enfin, bon. On a évité le pire, je pense.

_Benji_ : Voyons tout de suite les images !

(Une Glory bondissante et poussant des petits glapissements de joie (A/N : ça m'amuse de l'imaginer comme ça !) entraîne Aragorn (qui porte une tunique bleue et moirée) et les Aragornchelorettes dans la salle où a lieu le défilé. Ils s'installent au premier rang. C'est le défilé d'un grand couturier sensuel pour les femmes qui a un peu trop regardé la danse des Sept Voiles. Mot d'ordre : mannequins androgynes, robes vaporeuses et décolletés plongeants.

(A/N : Pour la musique, ce que vous voulez, je n'ai pas d'idée précise)

Satchmé : robe vaporeuse bleue, décolleté jusqu'au nombril, nombreux voiles bleus pour strict minimum (et encore) de décence.

Lyla : ensemble vaporeux tigré jaune / orange, asymétrique, ruban de décence sur la poitrine, ventre entièrement visible, tête cachée par voile vaporeux tendance gaufrette.

Buffy demande comment elles peuvent bouger les hanches sans bouger les épaules. Blob dit que lui peut le faire.

Aphrodite : longue robe rouge à inflorescences blanches, zones translucides ascendant transparence placées sur les zones " sensibles " (A/N : le terme n'est pas de moi).

Ginette Jaqueson dit en ricanant que Blob n'a pas du tout le physique mannequin.

Curvicula : jupe verte et noire, taille basse, vaste comme une nappe 10 couverts, châle (?) vaporeux sur les épaules.

Pour calmer les esprits, Aragorn dit que la beauté qui importe est intérieure.

Myrna-Eve : robe courte asymétrique, vaporeuse, dégradé blanc à jaune avec motifs soleils. Décolleté en longue ligne verticale jusqu'à la taille (taille basse).

Un débat s'ensuit. On leur dit de se taire. Glory fait la gueule.

Nuves : ensemble vaporeux noir translucide, décolleté asymétriquement révélateur. Aragorn et les Aragornchelorettes ont renoncé à décoller les mains de la Princesse de Clèves de son visage.

Ondine : ange blanc, 1km carré de tissu vaporeux, 10 centimètres d'épaisseur, visage invisible, on ignore comment elle avance, est-elle guidée par oreillette ?)

_Benji : _Vous avez félicité le créateur ?

_Aragorn_ : Glory s'en est chargée. Quand on a réussi à l'emmener, on est rentrés.

_Benji_ : Vous avez passé une semaine très intéressante.

_Aragorn_ : Oh, oui.

_Benji_ : Eh bien, nous allons marquer une courte pause (A/N : trop courte à mon goût, j'aime beaucoup mes pubs. Cela dit, à la fin des 88, je n'en pouvais plus !), puis Aragorn nous révèlera qui est éliminé !

* * *

A l'écran : Des images de fonds d'écran pour téléphones portables : chevaux, fleurs, kangourous, symboles ésotériques, diables ; des notes de musique.  
Voix (plusieurs) jeunes : " 8-8-8-8-8, les meilleurs logos et sonneries pour ton mobile ! 8-8-8-8-8 ! " 

A l'écran : Une femme récupère sa lessive. Elle est désespérée et se lamente : son linge est mal lavé, seul le blanc est propre. Sa copine lui conseille d'utiliser une autre marque de lessive. Plan sur des molécules de lessive de couleurs différentes. La femme utilise la lessive, elle est contente, ça marche.  
Voix féminine : " La lessive Colorama est la seule lessive parfaitement adaptée aux vêtements de couleur. "  
Voix masculine, scientifique : " Le secret de Colorama réside dans son approche du lavage. Colorama est la seule lessive qui existe en différentes couleurs, une pour chaque couleur de vêtements. "

A l'écran : Un canari se morfond dans sa cage. Certes, il a un beau diffuseur d'odeur avec ventilateur, mais il s'en fiche. Plan sur un mélange de graines et de petites croquettes ; le canari est content, il vole dans toute la pièce.  
Voix féminine rieuse : " Votre canari n'a pas tant besoin d'une ambiance fleurie que d'une nourriture équilibrée. Avec les croquettes Pour Mon Piaf, rendez votre serin serein ! "

A l'écran : Des fruits bondissent sur des biscuits et explosent en les touchant ; les biscuits deviennent des biscuits aux pépites de fruits.  
Voix féminine : " Savourez les délicieux Frutixi de Lhû. Frutixi associe les fibres du biscuit et les vitamines des fruits. Régalez-vous avec Frutixi fraise, Frutixi banana, Frutixi pêche-poire. " (A/N : Je sais, ce produit existe vraiment, mais pour des gâteaux, c'est à dire quelque chose d'un peu mou. Moi, je parle de biscuits, des trucs qui craquent, mais les fruits sont fondants ! C'est tout une technique!)

* * *

_Benji :_ De retour avec nous dans l'Aragornchelor, pour la dernière partie de l'émission ! 

(Public hurle, etc)

_Benji :_ A présent, Aragorn va nous dire laquelle des Aragornchelorettes devra nous quitter ce soir. Alors, Aragorn, vous êtes prêt ? Vous êtes sûr de votre choix ?

_Aragorn_ : Oui, oui (A/N : avec ton beau taxi... Oups, excusez-moi. Je déteste ce dessin animé, en plus.)

_Benji_ : Voici les princesses de la soirée : faites entrer les Aragornchelorettes !

(Les 10 Aragornchelorettes entrent, souriantes. Elles s'installent.)

_Benji_ : Bonsoir, mesdemoiselles !

_Aragornchelorettes_ : Bonsoir !

(A/N : je suis en train d'imaginer Blob avec un nœud rose sur le, euh, crâne, pour bien souligner qu'il appartient ici au genre féminin)

_Benji :_ Vous avez passé une bonne semaine ?

_Aragornchelorettes_ : Ouiiiiii !

_Benji_ : Vous savez que ce soir, une de vous devra partir. Vous ne serez que 10 à rentrer à la maison ce soir.

(Les Aragornchelorettes hochent frénétiquement la tête)

(A/N : je me demande si des gouttes giclent de Blob quand il hoche frénétiquement la tête)

_Benji :_ Amenez les colliers !

(Un assistant en T-shirt " Aragorn is the best ! " devant et " Comme moi ! " derrière pousse sur le plateau un chariot porteur de colliers de nouilles. Le public remarque aussitôt qu'il y en a un géant et un mini.)

_Benji :_ Aragorn, vous pouvez y aller

(Dans une absence totale de suspense, Aragorn donne des colliers à Blob et la Schtroumpfette ; puis il passe aux autres pendant que le public retient son souffle. Et les heureuses gagnantes de la soirée sont : la Vache qui Rigole, Mystique, Piper, Ginette Jaqueson, Buffy, la Princesse de Clèves et Galadriel.)

(A/N : si vous avez suivi, c'est Glory qui dégage)

_Benji :_ Alors, Aragorn, pourquoi Glory ?

(Buffy veut dire quelque chose mais un vigile la bâillonne. Elle sort un pieu. Il la lâche, mais lui fait signe de se taire.

_Aragorn :_ Il y a eu quelques problèmes avec Buffy.

_Benji_ : Ah bon ?

_Aragorn_ : En fait, elle a essayé de la tuer.

_Benji_ : Hein ?

_Aragorn_ : De la balancer du haut du toit. Soi-disant que ça lui rappellerait des souvenirs et qu'elle aurait dû y rester.

_Benji_ : Et ?

_Aragorn_ : Buffy lui a échappé.

_Benji_ : Ah ?

_Aragorn_ : Et elles se sont fait choper par les vigiles.

_Benji_ : Et alors ?

_Aragorn_ : Glory était vraiment violente, alors on l'a enfermée.

_Benji_ : Et vous l'avez amenée ici ?

_Aragorn_ : On a menacé de la droguer si elle ne se tenait pas tranquille. (A/N : Oui, Alex, j'ai modifié les choses. J'avais des sueurs froides rien que de penser à ce que j'avais écrit.)Benji : Alors, Glory, vos impressions ?

(Glory, entourée de cinq vigiles à l'air féroce, hoche les épaules d'un air boudeur. Benji s'éloigne, soulagé qu'elle ne réponde pas.)

_Benji_ (tire sur le col de sa chemise) : Eh bien, ce fut une soirée pleine de rebondissements que j'ai été ra... ravi de partager avec vous. Euh, Aragorn, on se revoit la semaine prochaine ?

_Aragorn_ : Fidèle au poste.

_Benji_ : A la semaine prochaine, alors.

* * *

A/N final : Bon, dans la version d'origine, Glory était _vraiment_ droguée et elle était complètement stone – c'était assez rigolo, d'ailleurs, mais je ne suis pas assez téméraire pour tenter de publier ça. Surtout vu ce que je vais faire dans les prochains épisodes... 

Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai à vous raconter... Vous vous demandez peut-être pourquoi j'ai écrit " merci Alex " derrière les couleurs des tenues d'Aragorn ? Ce chapitre a été écrit en grande partie en cours (quoi ?) et j'avais donc angelitax sous la main (elle s'appelle Alexia et lorsque je ne l'appelle pas Hermione, je l'appelle Alex). Deux fois, donc, à brûle pourpoint, je lui ai demandé de me donner deux noms de couleurs. Elle s'est exécutée avec plus ou moins de bonne grâce (plutôt moins que plus, m'a-t-il semblé, mais il est vrai que ma question était assez déstabilisante) et c'est grâce à cela qu'Aragorn porte un costume kaki avec une cravate rose.

Ceux qui sont intéressés par la couverture du journal _Voyeur_ qui apparaît dans les pubs, demandez-la moi dans votre review, en indiquant votre adresse email.

Je ne sais absolument pas quand je vais updater – j'espère cet été, mais je ne vous garantis rien.

Review !


	5. Chapter 4 : Semaine 2

Un disclaimer qui m'est revenu en tapant : _Superman_ et tous ses personnages appartiennent à DC.

A/N : Réponse aux reviews :  
**Sinwen et les autres aussi** (ça promet...) : "Wah, je savais pas pour la schiphrézon, la schozéphri...LA schizophir... Bref, le truc.  
Contente que mes pubs t'aient faites rires (qui à dit "c'était le but" dans le fond?)Woa! Toi aussi t'es nombreuse!  
Perso, j'ai moins de monde depuis que mon Meilleur Ami Invisible (il s'appelait Stweaball, c'était un cheval blanc, il était mon idole, euh, non désolée, c'était un autre)s'est suicidé (le mois dernier) en se jetant du rez-de-chaussée.Il a été piétinié par un car de touristes chinois. Triste pas vrai?  
Snif, et puis la semaine dernière mon Petit Ami Imaginaire est parti avec ma Chèvre Invisible. Ça m'apprendra à sortir avec des légionnaires tiens...  
Enfin,on est contnt que tu aie enfin posté un chapitre -  
Alala... Pauvre Blob.  
Moi j'aurais bien aimé voir Glory pétée.  
Tu te couche vachelent tôt où c'est moi qui suis tarée? Chez moi pas tard ça veux dire très très très tôt. Genre 4heures du mat.  
Moi aussi je connais une Hermione. Mais on l'appelle Eowyn Granger. Pis en plus elle lui ressemble physiquement.  
Aragorn avec un t-shirt 'Hobbit Au Pouvoir'... bave, enfin, ce passage a provoqué une sécrétion salivaire qui à failli couter la vie de mon ordi portable. C'est malin tiens. et qui paireas les frais de pressings pour les taches de chocolat au laits incrustés dans mon chemisiers parceque j'ai rigolé en lisant tes idioties de cravates roses?  
Pour l'affiche du mag, vlà mon adresse!  
Pour le site de Naheulbeuk, je vais te faire une devinette. C'est un point com-munautaire. Et c'est "pen of chaos". En un seul mot.  
Mais y'a une bédé qui est sortie récemment.  
Si si.  
Allez, je dois te laisser, ma tare au pommes, made in moi (me demande pas laquelle) est prête...  
Et je m'en fous que tu sois lente mais tu te magne ton chule pour écrire la suite!"  
_Réponse_ : (se marre tant qu'elle peut) J'aime bien tes reviews, tu sais... Tu veux me faire de la conccurence dans "c'est moi que je ferai marrer le plus les lecteurs" ou quoi ? Désolée pour ton meilleur ami et ton petit ami. Je garde Eric en cage, ça le rend un peu nerveux mais au moins je suis sûre qu'il ne s'enfuit pas... Je me couche pas "vachement tôt", je dors 9 heures pas nuit minimum ! (j'ai été chat dans une vie antérieure, je crois...) Je prends pas les frais de pressing, je vous avais prévenus au départ. Les adresses net ont sauté... J'ai essayé de lire la BD, c'est vrai que c'est poilant, mais j'accroche pas ! Je cherche partout L'Essayeur des Anneaux, mais je le trouve nulle part, je crois que je vais le commander... Rien que pour la BD de la fête foraine où on voit Legolas avec des lunettes et Aragorn qui remporté une petite peluche violette pour Arwen... C'est trop poilant... Bon, je te laisse, je dois répondre aux reviews normales et puis je poste en masse aujourd'hui.

**Dame Fléau d'Armes** (ouh, c'est bien sympathique, je vais pas l'embêter celle-là...) : "wahouu! c'est triste, c'est déjà la fin! mais je me suis bien marrée tout de même! je serait fidèle au poste pour la suite! ;)  
bravo pour les yahourt miniatures, j'avoue que je n'y avait pas pensé!  
humblement, dame fléau d'armes."  
_Réponse_ : Oh, rassure-toi, on est encore très loins de la fin de la fic ! Pour les yaourts miniatures, ben oui, quoi, ils y ont pas pensé chez (biiiip : nom de marque). Merci !

**Arhini fille d'Arathorn** (euh, j'ai pas prévu les frais d'avocats pour le procès en diffamation à propos de ton frère, ça ira ?) : "mode Bluering on Aragorn en costume trois pieces kaki avec une cravate rose ? Un haut de forme aussi ? bave aw my gods'évanouit  
Aragorn : eh oh, Bluering, on retourne dans AVery Classic Story (manière discrète de faire de la pub pour ma fic, je sais, je suis une misérable) ?  
Bluering : d'accord mais tu gardes le costume...  
Aragorn : chère auteur qui m'avez mis dans cette brillante émission, je peux garder le costar ?  
en attente de la réponse...  
mode Bluering off  
mode Arhini on : Je savais que c'était un séducteur, mais à ce point...pourquoi il s'obstine à garder Blob et Buffy ? Bon sérieux, j'adore de plus en plus. C'est génial ! Les pubs sont hilarantes, et j'étais réellement morte de rire dans la description du défilé de mode  
enfin bravo pour la culture, je te parie que la moitié de ma classe se serait demandé :  
moitié de ma classe : Rimski Korsakoi ?  
et ils ne connaitraient pas la moitié des opéras cités soit dit...bref. Continuez, c'est miraculex, j'adore. Je veux la suiteuh  
(très bonne idée le T shirt, je me ferais le même...si il n'y a pas de copyrights...)  
la suiteuh !  
gros bizouilles, Arhini  
mode Bluering on  
Alors y peut garder le costar, c'est promis ?"  
_Réponse_ : Non, pas de haut de forme, déjà que la couronne ça lui va pas des masses... T'inquiète pour la pub, j'ai fait pire. Bien sûr, il peut garder le costume, c'est la prod qui paie... Pour les candidat(e)s, je ne dirai rien ! Je garde le secret jusqu'à la fin ! Non mais ! Qu'est-ce que je me suis marrée en écrivant la scène des achats et en imaginant le défilé de mode ! Pour les opéras, j'ai demandé à ma mère qui s'y connaît beaucoup plus en musique que moi... et j'ai utilisé un petit bouquin génial qui s'appelle _Monsieur Bluff et l'opéra_, aux éditions Anne Carrère (je sais pas si le bouquin est encore dispo, ça fait au moins 6 ans que je l'ai acheté). Gros bizouilles à toi aussi. Oui, Aragorn, tu peux garder le costard, ça va maintenant !

**Koni-Chan** (pas de commentaires, je sais pas ce que ça veut dire...) : Et encore un chapitre completement délirant! Et pour les PUB, j'ai quasiment été obligée de ma bailloner pour ne pas rire à vois haute (sinon j'aurais réveillé toutes la maisonné, et ce n'est pas vraiment une heure pour la réveillé!). Bon, j'suis légèremment en retard, mais c'est la faute à Rozé (alias Laurie) qui voulait absolument lire ce chapitre avec moi (elle m'a menaçé de mort!)vu qu'elle a détruit son ordi.  
Rozé:Faux, tu as détruit mon ordi!  
Moi: Mais non! C'est la faute de Akihito!  
Rozé: Déconne pas, il était pas là.  
Moi:C'est la faute à Ryu.  
Rozé:Ok  
Ryu:Et pourquoi "Ok" quand c'est moi, bande de démeurées !  
Rozé: Paske t'es naze.  
Moi: Je rrend sle fil de cette review. Donc, je tenais à dire, que j'adore les PUB, c'est vraiment génial. Mais le mieux, c'était le cadeaux des Aragornchelorettes. Trop tordant!  
Rozé: Bien vrai, même moi j'ai ris.  
Moi: Et c'est rare!Ce que je comprend pas, c'est que Aragorn garde Blob ou la Vache Qui Rigole. Il est malade ou quoi? Même si Gloria est malade elle aussi, c'est rien comparé aux autres...  
Rozé:Tu t'es déjà regardée?  
Moi:La ferme!Tu voulais savoir pourquoi ENCORE les flics derrière nous? Ben parcequ'elle arrête pas de les provoquer! Une fois elle fait celle qui imite tous leurs geste, une autre elle leur dit d'aller se faire foutre, puis après elle déchires le PV qu'on vient de lui mettre...  
Rozé:Je hais les flics.  
Moi:J'avais compris!  
Rozé:Je voulais vraiment lire cette fic, parceque j'adores les moqueries de télé-réalité et autres. C'est vraiment bien réalisé, et j'amuse vraiment enlisant le tout.  
Moi:Le pire c'est qu'Aragorn reste toujours stone.  
Rozé:Ryu devrait prendre exemple sur lui.  
Moi:Tout à fait d'accord. Sur ce, on va te laisser, il y a d'autres gens à qui on doit raconter des idioties? (rire) J'ai hâte de lire la suite!  
Rozé:De même!  
Moi:Menteuse...  
Ryu:Dégagez et laissez l'auteur en paix !  
file très très très vite"  
_Réponse_ : Ça vous apprendra à lire à des heures pareilles... Pour l'ordi, arrangez-vous entre vous, hein, j'ai déjà assez de mal avec le mien (enfin, celui de ma mère). En ce moment, c'est le lecteur CD qui disjoncte... Je crois que c'est le truc le plus fragile des ordinateurs ! Les cadeaux des Agettes (raccourci maison), oui, et encore, je crois me souvenir que la première liste était encore pire... bof, tant pis. Pour les candidat(e)s, je l'ai déjà dit à Arhini et je le répète, je ne dirai rien ! La suite devrait vous réjouir (encore que j'ai un peur de la review que je vais recevoir...) on se calme avec les flics, Rozé, c'est pas bien.

**angelitax** (ouééééé!) : "Coucou, c'est moi !  
Je tenter de battre mon record de longueur et de faire le moins de fautes possibles ( ce qui est une véritable épreuve en soi !). Les ordi sont neufs (ouf !) mais l'accés est toujours limité à une heure donc je ferai mieux de me grouiller...  
Je me lance... Je vais tout d'abord taper le début qui a été écrit en cours et puis après je ferai au fur et à mesure.  
Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire: youpi. J'attendais la suite avec impatience ( je ne suis d'ailleurs pas la seule...)Bon, allons-y pour les commentaires:  
- Les télespectateurs hurlent: moi aussi. J'ai ouvert la bouche mais aucun son n'est sorti. N'oublions pas que la revieweuse n'est pas chez elle et que si elle exprimait à voix haute ce qu'elle pense tout bas, tout le monde la regarderait d'un air bizzare dont tu-sais-qui alias Toc-toc ou le Mysanthrope (bref, tu-sais-qui). On est quand même en cours et faut rester discrète même si c'est ...!  
- Une semaine s'est écoulée : ouais tu parles, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait des siècles !  
- Pour le costume, ça aurait pu être pire, genre cravate fluo et pantalon bariolé ( note à moi-même: lui faire le coup la prochaine fois !)  
- nous frémissons d'impatience: moi aussi ! ( ricanement de hyène vu que la revieweuse sait déjà le fin mot de l'histoire !)  
-J' adore la musique du bourdon !Pour le h,j'en sais rien.  
- La scène des essayages me fait penser à Pretty Woman quand elle fait les boutiques.J'adore cette scène !  
- La série des Barbi me fait penser à Bardamu !  
- Pour le nectar de pêche, je tiens à préciser que dans la série, Glory est toujours en rogne, a des migraines épouvantables et cete chère petite est toujours stressée. Un bon nectar de pêche enlève toutes les toxines du corps et c'est antistress (on me l'a toujours dit même si je n'en bois jamais).  
- Pour l'image de Glory, c'est tout à fait ça !  
- Je me rappelle de la course pour trouver les sujets de tes pubs, c'était un vendredi soir, en anglais 18h30) et on galérait ...  
- Aurevoir Glory, vous êtes le maillon faible.  
30 minutes pour écrire tout ça ! Bon, A +  
Angelitax...  
PS : vivement la suite."  
_Réponse_ : Ben, en fait, vu les autres reviews, tu m'aurais fait un truc à l'ancienne, ça m'aurait bien plu... Enfin, puisqu'on en est là... J'ai demandé, j'assume... Tu étais où en tapant ? La B.U. ? Il était là aussi ? Pour le temps, on va arrêter les commentaires, j'ai fait mon mea culpa sur ma page de bio, et de toutes façons ça ne changera rien... Pour les fringues, fais ce que tu veux, j'ai bien indiqué que tu étais la seule responsable... Je nierai tout... (sympa la copine hein ? non, je rigole, ça m'éclate aussi de le voir habillé izarrement. Je me demande déjà quand est-ce que je vais lui mettre les costume du XVIème !). Pour Barbi, (air pincé) merci, heureusement que ma mère n'était pas encore rentrée pour entendre mon hurlement de rire... mais justement, Bardamu, c'est le bon ! (encore que vu le bouquin... bref, passons, d'autant que j'ai jamais réussi à le lire). Contre les toxines, j'ai toujours entendu parler de l'eau... Je vais envoyer Glory à Vichy, tiens, ça va la calmer ! Me rappelle pas les cours d'anglais! Déjà que j'étais ivre de jalousie quand Elsa a fini avant moi (au partiel d'avant-hier, oui)... Salut !

**Khiêna** (j'attends toujours les commentaires sur mon blog, au fait !) : "Hum oui c'est encore moi, je fais le tour de tes fics pour savoir ce que je dois encore reviewer... J'avais lu celle-ci il y a déjà pas mal de temps et je l'ai reprise il y a quelques semaines. Ca a été difficile. Parce que se mordre la main pour ne pas éclater de rire quand ma mère était dans la pièce d'à côté, eh ben c'est pas génial!  
Sans rire, je la trouve superbe cette fic, elle change aussi de ce que tu écris d'habitude. J'aime, j'adore et je vénère tes pubs ( j'ai mis 5 bonnes minutes à me calmer après celle du robot ménager qui fait tout ce qui est possible de faire! ) elles sont exceptionnelles - même si elles font presque peur tellement elles sont vraies!  
Et sinon, est-ce que cette fic fait partie de ta liste de mise à jour ( ce qui, si je sais mon alphabet signifie que la suite devrait arriver prochainement ) ou tu as décidé de la laisser tomber momentanément - ce qui serait bien dommage, soit dit en passant!  
Je garde espoir!  
Khiêna"  
_Réponse_ : Tout le monde dit la même chose, si j'avais su, dans le prologue - disclaimer, je vous aurais conseillé de vous procurer un caisson d'isolation ! Oui, je l'ai dit, toutes mes fics font partie de ma liste de mise à jour, c'est juste que j'écris trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès lentement... Surtout comme j'ai un passage à vide comme ces derniers temps... Oui, je sais, l'excuse est minable mais c'est vrai ! La fic sera finie, vous allez être pétés de rire d'un bout à l'autre, c'est promis.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

(Générique de journal télé)

_Journaliste Pierre Chavor_ : Bonsoir et bienvenue pour le 20 heures de Canal Stars. Ce soir, l'information principale est l'accident de la Schtroumpfette. Nous manquons encore d'informations précises, mais il semblerait que le Blob ait écrasé la Schtroumpfette. Pour l'instant, la thèse privilégiée est celle de l'accident. La Schtroumpfette a été transportée à la clinique vétérinaire Christine Radeau. Tout de suite, les images de notre reporter.

_Reporter_ : Eh bien, je me trouve avec plusieurs autres journalistes devant la clinique vétérinaire Christine Radeau et nous attendons la représentante de l'hôpital, Eve Langlois.

(A ce moment, une belle jeune femme brune en tailleur sombre sort de l'hôpital. Une meute de journalistes se précipite vers elle.)

_Journalistes_ : Comment va la Schtroumpfette ? A-t-elle survécu ? Vous habitez chez vos parents ? Que lui est-il arrivé exactement ? Qui sont les médecins qui soignent la Schtroumpfette ? Voulez-vous m'épouser ? Qu'a dit la production ? Pourquoi une clinique vétérinaire ? Que pensez- vous qu'il est arrivé ?

(Etc, etc. Eve Langlois les laisse s'essouffler, puis prend la parole d'une voix calme et sûre d'elle.)

_Eve Langlois_ : La Schtroumpfette a été prise en charge dès son arrivée ici ; en raison de notre spécialité et de la grande variété de nos patients, nous sommes parfaitement équipés pour nous occuper d'elle. Son état est sérieux, mais pas alarmant. Elle a manqué d'oxygène et elle souffre de plusieurs fractures, mais le pronostic est favorable à plus de quatre-vingts pour cent. Nous avons contacté le mage Homnibus, car il est probablement le meilleur pour nous donner des conseils. Vous aurez de nouvelles informations dès que nous en aurons. Je vous remercie.

* * *

(Générique de journal télé) 

_Journaliste Germain Lepreux_ : Bonjour et bienvenue pour le 13 heures de Canal Stars. L'information principale de ce journal est la violente réactions des Schtroumpfs devant l'accident arrivé hier à la Schtroumpfette. A l'heure actuelle, une délégation manifeste dans le hall de nos locaux. Tout de suite, les images.

(Le hall de Canal Stars : lambris, moquette, affiches. Une vingtaine de Schtroumpfs tournent en rond dans un espace d'environ un mètre carré, en criant leurs slogans (A/N : ils n'ont pas les atroces voix nasillardes du dessin animé, mais les voix qu'on peut s'attendre à trouver chez des créatures dotées de cordes vocales d'un demi millimètre : suraiguës)

_Les Schtroumpfs_ (scandant) : A bas la télé schtroumpfante (T/N : écrasante) ! Schtroumpf d'être pris pour des demi-portions ! Aragorn et Gargamel, même schtroumpf ! Nous ne nous schtroumpferons pas faire ! Le Blob ne s'en schtroumpfera pas comme ça !

(Retour au plateau)

_Germain Lepreux_ : La directions a annoncé qu'elle allait envoyer quelqu'un pour négocier. A Vancouver, les revendications des acteurs de...

* * *

(Page de publicité) 

A l'écran : Des femmes jolies et souriantes conduisent de jolies voitures, roses, aux formes arrondies et élancées.

Voix féminine enjouée – pas une pub beauté, mais presque - : " Enfin une voiture pour nous, les femmes ! Découvrez le confort et le plaisir de conduite de la Phiat Miss, avec ses multiples rangements, ses pédales adaptées aux chaussures à talon et son siège conducteur ergonomique ! "

A l'écran : Un journal.

Voix masculine : " Choque spécial Aragornchelor ! La tragédie de la Schtroumpfette ! Les machinations de la production ! Le lourd passé d'Aragorn refait surface : il a passé des années à errer en maraudeur et a eu de nombreuses conquêtes féminines ! La véritable Buffy : des photos choquantes ! Choque, un mardi sur deux chez votre marchand de journaux ! "

A l'écran : Des feuilles d'arbre d'un joli vert, des branches fines puis plus épaisses, brun doré ; un arbre se construit entièrement.

Voix masculine un peu nasillarde : " Avec Alas collections, construisez votre propre arbre. Dans chaque numéro, découvrez un fascicule très intéressant de 4 pages et un morceau de votre arbre 100 naturel. Effectivement, ça ne vous sert absolument à rien et il y a toutes les chances pour que vous arrêtiez en cours de route, mais en attendant ça nous aura fait gagner de l'argent ! "

A l'écran : Deux gâteaux affublés de capes volent dans les airs. C'est un pain en chocolat avec quatre barres et un croissant double en forme de S.

Voix jeune, enthousiaste, musique de film spatial : " Régalez-vous avec Super Viennois, les gâteaux super originaux ! "

* * *

(Forum de discussion sur Internet) 

Shiki : Vous avé regardé les info ?

Bambou of 95 : Ouè, GT scié, ils sont tro fort les Schtroumf !

Marina Ange : Ils ont raison c pas possible

Shiki : J cps pas k'ils continue

Best of Boys : Tu veux qu'ils arrêtent ?

Shiki : Il peuvent pas continué, la Shtroumfete a failli etre tué

Pretty Girl : Oui, c n'import koi, Arag devrait è en tole !

Marina Ange : C pas lui ki l'a écrasée

Bambou of 95 : On sen fou c lui ki est responsable

Shiki : Il parai ke la Shtroumfete è ds le coma tu peut pas survivre a ca

Best of Boys : On dit Schtroumpfette pauvre naze

Shiki : Pauvre naze toi-même tu veu ke sa continue t'est vraiment un gros con

Marina Ange : Arretez mde on est pas la pr s'engueuler

Bambou of 95 : ILS DOIVENT ARRETER L4EMISSION

(Le BloG de MaxoU)

Depuis l'accident 2 la Schtroumpfette, c 2 la folie sur ts les forums. G regardé 1 discussion hier chez Land of Jewel et ils se sont presque bagarrés. Ds les locaux 2 Canal Stars, les Schtroumps ont été virés ms maintenant il y a les fans qui essaient d'entrer. On c pas du tt c qui se passe ds la maison. On a pas 2 nouvelles 2 l'hopital non plus. G Sayé d'aller sur le site ms c complett bouché. La seule chose qu'on c, c que le Blob a été mi en garde à vue. Ils ont confié l'enquète a la police scientifique. Ils ont intérèt a se dépécher sinon les fans von faire justice eux-même ! Je le ferais pas moi, je les laisse se débrouiller. C vraiment crétin tte 7 histoire, ils aurais jms du pdre des monstres !

_3 commentaires_ :

Shiki

Il doivent le virer le Blob c n'import koi, ca va finir par des morts de tte facon 7 émission c de la mde

Mireille la plus belle

G réussi à aller sur le site ms ils disent rien. C vrai, ct marrant l'ID 2 pdre des monstres ms maintenant tout a dérapé

Sylvius

Moi ça m'étonne que tt le monde réagisse comme ça, c clair qu'il l'a pas fait exprès, même si ça te plait pas Shiki, le Blob l'aurait écrasée tt 2 suite, il aurait pas pu attendre.

* * *

(Laboratoire de la police scientifique ; lieu indéterminé) 

_Grissom_ : Très bien, nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'indices et la production ne nous a donné que quarante-huit heures. Au travail, tout le monde.

_Catherine_ : Que donne l'interrogatoire ?

_Grissom_ : Rien. Le Blob est complètement affolé et personne ne parvient à le comprendre.

(Aparté : Brass interroge le Blob.

_Brass_ : Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé.

_Blob_ (retranscrit au plus près) : Lelèbla blavaule, l'ailréblujlé, lebleluiglolié lulunbleublle, ohlala, l'aiü lrèbleur, lelavaibla gl'elle élaila.

_Brass_ : (silence)

_Blob_ : (silence)

_Brass_ : Quelqu'un sait si Archie bosse aujourd'hui ?)

_Grissom_ : Nick, Warrick, qu'avez-vous trouvé sur les lieux ?

_Warrick_ : Une matière bizarre. On l'a donnée à Greg.

_Nick_ : On a aussi relevé les traces sur les meubles.

(Toc, toc)

_Grissom_ : Ah, Greg, entrez. Vous avez les résultats de la matière que vous a donné Warrick ?

(Greg montre une feuille, mais ne la leur donne pas (A/N : jusque ici, rien de très étrange...). L'air mal à l'aise, il se balance d'un pied sur l'autre.)

_Grissom_ : Quelque chose ne va pas, Greg ?

_Greg_ : Ce truc est vraiment bizarre. Son fonctionnement est basé sur le carbone, mais c'est agencé de manière différente. Et l'ADN n'est pas normal. Je sais pas si je suis assez qualifié pour ça. Vous auriez peut-être dû faire appel à des pros.

_Grissom_ : Greg, je vais peut-être regretter ce que je vais dire, peut-être pas : vous êtes le meilleur technicien qu'il y ait jamais eu ici. Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

_Greg_ (rouge comme une pivoine) : De l'épithélium de Blob.

_Nick et Warrick_ : Beurk.

(Un peu plus tard)

(Dans son bureau, Grissom a disposé des meubles de poupée et est en train de démouler une petite figurine de gélatine à l'effigie du Blob. Des photos d'un salon de la maison de l'Aragornchelor sont étalées sur tout le reste de la table.)

(Catherine entre)

_Catherine_ : Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

_Grissom_ : J'examine la scène de crime d'après et les traces trouvées par Nick et Warrick.

(Il manipule la figurine Blob et un grain de riz peint en bleu et pourvu d'un petit bonnet. Il recrée plusieurs fois l'écrasement, examinant les petits meubles à la loupe. Au bout d'un moment, il se redresse, l'air illuminé.

_Grissom_ : J'ai trouvé.

(Il sort vivement de la pièce.)

(L'équipe se réunit.)

_Grissom_ : Comme Greg s'en est rendu compte, le Blob est extraterrestre. Son anatomie est donc différente. Il n'a pas de squelette ni de muscles. Il peut faire varier la densité de la substance gélatineuse qui le constitue et se déplace comme une limace, avec de multiples contractions et relâchements très rapides et localisés (images de synthèse). Il est normalement très stable, étant donné sa silhouette et la taille de sa base, mais il ne dispose pas d'une bonne visibilité latérale – sa tête est la partie la moins malléable de son corps – et ne peut pas voir la partie basse de son corps. Il est donc particulièrement mal à l'aise dans une pièce comme le salon où s'est produit l'accident, car il ne voit pas les meubles. Il a trébuché en laissant des traces là où la partie extérieure de son corps a frotté sur l'arrête du pied de la table (images de synthèse) et est tombé sur la Schtroumpfette, qu'il n'avait pas vue car elle se tenait très près de lui.

_Warrick_ : Pourquoi était-elle si près de lui ? Elle doit se méfier de tout ce qui est grand, non ?

_Grissom_ : En réalité, c'est lui qui s'est rapproché d'elle en se déplaçant. Ils ont suivi le même chemin et il va plus vite qu'elle.

_Nick_ : Je ne comprends pas, s'il a du mal à se déplacer dans une pièce encombrée, pourquoi a-t-il traversé ce salon ? Il est idiot, mais quand même...

_Grissom_ : Il avait une très bonne raison pour cela, ainsi que pour se dépêcher. D'après les déclarations des autres occupants de la maison, dix minutes avant l'accident, il se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Or, l'accident a eu lieu au moment du déjeuner. Et le chemin le plus rapide pour aller de la bibliothèque à la salle à manger est ce salon.

(L'équipe se regarde un instant, ils résistent le plus longtemps possible, mais finissent par pouffer de rire (sauf Grissom, bien sûr).)

_Catherine_ : C'était un accident, alors ?

_Grissom_ : Absolument.

* * *

(Clinique vétérinaire Christine Radeau. Rush des journalistes vers le représentante.) 

_Eve Langlois_ : L'état physique de le Schtroumpfette s'est bien amélioré, mais elle est encore assez secouée par ce qui lui est arrivé. Nous attendons le mage Homnibus qui doit arriver dans la journée. Je vous remercie.

* * *

A l'écran : Un homme a planté sa voiture mais il est calme : son assureur est là pour l'aider. 

Voix masculine : " Monsieur Champeau a raison d'avoir choisi Terry Assurances. Son accident stupide et sa conduite irresponsable vont lui valoir un malus à tomber par terre, mais nous le gardons chez nous et nous allons le conseiller et lui fournir le meilleur stage de remise à niveau automobile. "

A l'écran : 4 garçons échevelés bondissent dans tous les sens avec des guitares.

Voix masculine hurlante : " Le dernier album des Fried Potatoes maintenant dans vos bacs ! Avec _Lady Bird_, _Carefree_ et _Nighty Moon _! Un album qui déchire sa race ! "

A l'écran : Un champ d'herbes et de fleurs sous le soleil. Le champ se met à éternuer.

Voix féminine : " Ne laissez pas un rhume des foins gâcher votre vie. Alergostop supprime les éternuements et irritations. "

A l'écran : Un nez est essuyé avec un mouchoir doux et moelleux qui dépose une délicate substance apaisante. Plan sur le paquet de mouchoirs.

Voix féminine (la même que la précédente) : " Et en attendant qu'Alergostop agisse, utilisez Alergosnif pour votre nez. "

* * *

(A/N : et c'est parti pour la scène qui m'a posé le plus de mal à écrire... en fait au moment où je tape cette remarque, je n'ai pas le commencement d'une idée... j'ai les images, mais c'est muet...) 

(La scène se passe dans le bureau des producteurs de l'Aragornchelor. Tout est filmé par les webcams servant à créer le blog animé de la chaîne)

_Benji_ : Mais vous aussi perdrez de l'argent si l'émission s'arrête ! L'audience est excellente, nous avons sans cesse de nouvelles offres de publicités.

_Igor Lepetit_ (producteur) : Cette décision n'est pas motivée par l'argent.

_Benji_ : Sans blague ?

_Maxime Studagau_ (producteur) : Nous reconnaissons que l'audience a été très bonne, mais ce n'est pas la seule raison.

_Benji_ : Mais la Schtroumpfette va mieux ! Vous le savez aussi bien que moi ! L'hôpital nous a appelés, le mage Homnibus a pu la rassurer ! Et le Blob a été déclaré innocent !

_Igor Lepetit_ : Mais nous ne devons pas négliger l'impact sur le public.

_Benji_ : Ils réclament le retour de l'émission.

_Igor Lepetit_ : C'est bien trop risqué.

_Benji_ : Hé ! Que je sache, c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de " dynamiser l'émission " en " modifiant le profil des candidates " ! (A/N : ah bon, c'est eux ?)

_Maxime Studagau_ : Si vous croyez qu'on ne le regrette pas...

_Benji_ : Mais regardez les chiffres ! _Aragornchelor_ fait plus fort que toutes les éditions classiques réunies ! Le plus fort taux d'audience de Canal Stars cette année ! Nous sommes devenus une référence pour les autres programmes ! Vous voulez vraiment renoncer à tout ça ?

_Igor Lepetit_ : Benji, soyez réaliste, l'émission a échappé à tout contrôle.

_Benji_ : On pouvait déjà dire ça la première semaine. Je dois vraiment vous rappeler ce qui s'est passé ?

_Maxime Studagau_ : Non, ça ira, c'était déjà pénible la première fois, mais là...

_Benji_ : _Aragornchelor_ a survécu à pire, les choses se calment déjà, et puis bon sang, c'était un accident, pas une tentative de meurtre ! Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça peut vous gêner ! (A/N : chers amis lecteurs, si en ce moment votre mâchoire pend sur vos clavicules et que vous vous demandez ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête pour que j'écrive des énormités pareilles, rassurez vous, c'est l'effet voulu. Sinon, merci de me garder mes illusions.)

_Maxime Studagau_ (l'air perplexe) : Mais vous, Benji, pourquoi êtes-vous aussi acharné à défendre cette émission ?

(Benji tord le menton, les lèvres, il renifle, ses yeux se mouillent, il renifle plus fort, tente désespérément de retenir ses larmes, mais finit par éclater en sanglots.)

_Benji_ : C'est à cause de Flammeküücheeeu... On a rencontré Nikokos (A/N : à ce stade, je ne me donne même plus la peine de faire croire à Word que ces mots existent pour faire disparaître la jolie petite ondulation rouge qui les souligne) à la soirée pique-nique karaoké de Cyril La Gnaque, et elle a dit que si l'émission reprenait pas, elle partirait avec luiiiiii !

(Les deux producteurs se regardent avec surprise puis gêne, regardent Benji avec embarras et, enfin, pitié.)

_Maxime Studagau_ (lui tapotant le dos et lui apportant des mouchoirs) : Allons... faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils...

* * *

(Forum de discussion) 

Pamplemousse-coco : Wah ! Il se passe quoi ?

Best of Boys : Attends... Pin ! La connexion bloque, g plus le son... ils ont coupé, ils ont mis 1 plan fixe sur l'aquarium.

Mxyztplk : Oh non ! Font ch :-(

Pamplemousse-coco : Vs en pensez quoi ? Ca va marcher ou pas ?

Land of Feine : Ya déjà u des ttives 2 meurtres, Benji l'a dit, la Schtroumpfette est sauvée, c bon, ils peuvent repdre !

Man-of-35 : Vs y croyez, à 7 histoire de Nikokos ?

Shalimar : Une histoire de plus ou de moins !

Mxyztplk : Ca serait dommage qu'ils se sépare, ils sont bien ensemble !

Pamplemousse-coco : Midinette ! ;-D

Mxyztplk : J'assume :-9 (A/N : je sais pas si vous connaissez : se lèche les lèvres. Je n'ai pas pu trouver de smiley " amoureux ")

Land of Feine : Mxyz, T une fille ?

Mxyztplk : Oui !

Best of Boys : Eh, pas de privé ici !

Shalimar : Relax Marco, t'as des actions de l'émission ou quoi :-)

Pamplemousse-coco : Non, sérieux, vs pensez que ça va continuer ?

Land of Feine : Ya pas de raison...

Man-of-35 : A propos, vs avez des nvelles de S. ?

Mxyztplk : G chaté avec lui hier, il veut pas parler de l'émission

Land of Feine : Tu m'étonnes...

Best of Boys : Vs le connaissez ?

Man-of-35 : On joue avec lui à Ima-Tec, 1 truc de dessin. Normalement, ilest plutôt sympa.

Land of Feine : Lui ? Turigoles ? il se casse dès qu'il voit que son rang baisse.

Man-of-35 : C'est justement ce que j'apprécie.

Mxyztplk : Oh, arrêtez, vs pouvez pas parler d'autre chose ?

Best of Boys : Vous pensez que ça va donner quoi pour l'Ago ? Je vois bien Mystique aller jusqu'au bout.

Pamplemousse-coco : Moi, Buffy. Ca serait trop cool.

* * *

(Clinique vétérinaire Christine Radeau. Les journalistes entourent la porte-parole.) 

_Eve Langlois_ : La Schtroumpfette a quitté ce matin la clinique pour rentrer à son village. Le mage Homnibus lui a permis de se remettre totalement du choc éprouvé. Elle n'a pas souhaité faire de déclaration à la presse, mais elle fait savoir au Blob qu'elle ne lui en veut absolument pas.

* * *

(Sur quelques mesures la Toccata en ré mineur de Jean-Sébastien Bach, le visage de chaque Aragornchelorette restante, à savoir Buffy, Piper, Mystique, La Princesse de Clèves, Galadriel, la Vache qui Rigole et Ginette Jaqueson, apparaît quelques secondes sur un fond noir teinté de pourpre. Texte : **_7 candidates_**. Puis, sur le fond noir, le visage d'Aragorn, l'air désespéré. Texte : **_Qui sera l'élue ?_**)

* * *

A/N : Piou, je ferais pas ça deux fois ! 

Allez, courage, encore une ou deux pages à lire et c'est fini. Eh oui, cette note finale sera exceptionnellement longue... J'en ai des choses à vous dire !

Ce chapitre serait, je le savais depuis le départ, le plus délirant de la série, à part le premier et le dernier. A écrire, ça a été un véritable cauchemar ! Je ne savais pas quelle forme choisir – celle que vous avez lue est la troisième. La scène principale était bien sûr la plaidoirie de Benji dans les bureaux de la prod, et là aussi, j'ai eu du mal... Enfin, au final, je suis plutôt contente de moi.

Je ne suis jamais allée sur un forum ! J'ai vu à l'occasion (dans un cybercafé) à quoi ça ressemblait, mais mon modèle est la partie 'chat' d'un jeu de dessin nommé I-sketch (d'où la référence...) dont j'ai mis un lien sur mon blog. Même si vous ne savez pas dessiner, allez-y : de toutes façons, avec une souris, on est tous plus ou moins égaux et c'est généralement assez délirant. J'ai inventé tous les pseudo, sauf un, l'ignoble Shiki : c'est moi ! C'est mon deuxième pseudo, celui qui me sert sur les sites de jeu. Je l'ai trouvé dans un livre sur les chats. Sur i-sketch, je me suis inscrite sous une forme un peu plus complète (le nom complet fait 8 mots...), shiki zokou. J'ai un petit doute sur Land of Feine, peut-être l'ais-je vu quelque part ? En dehors de ça, si j'ai employé un pseudo qui existe réellement, c'est involontaire ! Dites-le moi, je serai ravie de connaître l'original !

J'ai aussi gardé pour la fin les infos sur la série policière qui apparaît avant la deuxième coupure de pub car je voulais garder la surprise. Les habitués auront reconnu la série " Les Experts " (ou " CSI " pour les anglophones). C'est, comme je l'ai indiqué, une équipe de police scientifique, utilisant les technologie de pointe les plus pointues afin de résoudre les affaires criminelles les plus obtuses. C'est une série policière mais qui se concentre surtout, avant tout et presque totalement sur la réflexion. Je crois avoir assez bien rendu l'ambiance dans la scène que j'ai écrite ; si vous en voulez plus, j'ai commencé une fic complète (j'ai déjà écrit un one-shot). J'avais déniché un site pas mal sur la série mais apparemment, il n'existe plus... Juste deux infos, donc, pour vous aider à mieux comprendre la scène : Brass est shérif et l'Archie à qui il fait allusion est le technicien du son (le genre qui peut retrouver un solo de flûte sur fond sonore d'avion à réaction).

Alex, pour la bande-annonce, désolée, je n'ai pas le disque que tu avais proposé... la musique que j'ai choisie aura tout à fait l'effet désiré, je pense ! Pour info, ceux ou celles d'entres vous qui possèdent la vidéo ou le DVD du premier _Fantasia_ de Disney : la Toccata est le premier morceau (pas le dessin animé, avant, quand on voit l'orchestre)

Je ne connais rien de la physiologie du Blob, j'ai dû tout inventer... J'ai une petite illustration assez mignonne qui va arriver sur mon blog dès que j'aurai scanné tout ce que j'ai en retard ! Pensez à y faire un tour ! Surtout en ce moment... Vous comprendrez.

* * *

C'EST PAS FINI ! 

Un petit mot pour les REVIEWS (oui, je vais tenter différentes méthodes, on verra bien ce qui marche le mieux...). Certains d'entre vous semblent hésiter à laisser libre cours à leur enthousiasme dans leurs commentaires. Sachez que je mets tout ce que j'ai dans mes textes et que j'aimerais bien en voir le résultat ! Donc allez-y, écrivez, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous avez aimé, pas aimé, vos suggestions pour la suite (le fil conducteur est encore assez flou pour que j'introduise de nouvelles idées...). Lâchez-vous ! Lancez-vous dans l'élevage des points d'exclamations et des tirets (ceux à qui j'ai laissé des reviews comprendront) ; j'adore démêler une review dithyrambique.

A la prochaine ! Et allez voir mon blog !


	6. Chapitre final

Réponses aux reviews :

**Arhini fille d'Arathorn** : « Yiha ! trop trop trop trop trop marrant. J'adore.  
Merci pour le costar, au fait, (serre son Aragorn-en-costar dans ses bras) J'ai rajouté moi-même le haut de forme (gah) et pour le procès, écoute, il règle ça tout seul.  
Ce chapitre est tout simplement génial. la parodie est encore plus poussée (très bonne imitation des kikoos, le SMS, les pseudos, les posts monolignes...haha), l'accident de la Schtroumpfette avec manif de Schtroumpfs etc est une super idée, la scène avec Benji et son histoire de Flameküche (vive l'alsace et ses bons plats ! miam ! Flàmmakuecha for ever !) est trop délirante. Bref, Bravo. Continues. J'attends avec impatience le prochain chapitre.  
GO PRINCESSE DE CLEVES ! »  
_Réponse_ : Merciiii ! Je me suis bien amusée à écrire les passages en forum. Je ne connaissais pas encore Bash.fr, ça m'aurait aidée ! Je me suis appuyée sur ce que j'avais vu, lu... et ça a bien marché.

**Khiêna** : « OUAIS!  
Un nouveau chapitre!! Découvert parfaitement par hasard en plus, pour une fois que je traîne du côté des Anneaux et pas de Harry Potter... Enfin bref!  
C'est terrible, j'avais oublié que la Schtroumpfette ( ça pouvait pas être plus facile à écrire ça, non?? ) avait sauvagement été écrabouillée dans l'épisode précédent, honte à moi, j'ai même pas pensé à téléphoner à la clinique vétérinaire pour prendre de ses nouvelles...  
- Par contre, je suis vraiment soulagée de voir que de véritables experts ( oui, c'est le cas de le dire, him!! ) s'occupent des affaires criminelles qui détruisent notre société. C'est tout de même très fort la reconstitution du drame avec la figurine et le grain de riz ( à ce propos, je me dois d'intervenir au nom de la Société Protectrice des Grains de Riz, c'est totalement honteux de sacrifier de pauvres petits grains innocents sur l'autel de la science, combien Grissom en a-t-il assassinés pour découvrir la vérité? Je sais bien que la fin justifie les moyens mais pas à n'importe quel prix!! (euh... c'est pas si tard que ça pourtant, qu'es-ce que je raconte moi? ))  
- Homnibus, c'est un très joli nom ( ça a dû être facile à porter à l'école ) mais pourquoi la production n'a pas fait appel, je sais pas moi, à Severus pour s'occuper de cette affaire? Il aurait été très heureux de soigner une Schtroumpfette, non?  
- "Studagau", ça me perturbe comme nom, ça vient de quelque part?  
- Benji qui dit que c'était pas une tentative de meurtre, qu'est-ce qu'il en sait? Après tout, le Blob cache peut-être parfaitement son intelligence supérieure et qu'il a délibérément essayé de tuer la S. ( marre de l'écrire celui-là! )qui ne serait pas prêt à tout pour Aragorn, hein? Moi je me méfierai à leur place... Et puis faut pas qu'il pleure, si "Flamekücheu" part avec Nikokos, il pourra toujours se rabattre sur la S.  
- Dernière chose, je trouve ton forum assez extraordinaire, ce n'est pas une lieu que je fréquente mais de ce que j'en ai déjà vu, je trouve ça hallucinant de ressemblance. Mais ces fautes d'orthographes, même en sachant que c'est voulu, ça me détruit, argh!! Et de ton côté, est-ce que tu sais déjà qui va gagner? Si ton Aragorn ressemble un tant soit peu à celui des Anneaux, je mise sur Piper mais j'ai un petit faible pour la Vache qui rigole aussi, dilemme dilemme...  
Voilà, je crois que j'ai fait le tour, je me suis bien appliquée j'espère que ça aura été constructif ( oui bon... ) et un peu amusant ( c'était déjà plus le but j'avoue )Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de tirets, mon truc c'est les points d'exclamation et les parenthèses, ça va quand même?!  
Sur ce, je te quitte ( je dois retourner compléter mon retard sur ton blog )je sais pas ce que sera la prochaine mise à jour, mais je me réjouis d'avance. Bonne continuation!  
Khiêna »  
_Réponse_ : Alors...  
- Plus facile ? Où serait le plaisir ? Elle n'est pas « sauvagement écrabouillée », elle est juste très bousculée, ou un peu écrasée, comme tu veux... Mais comme elle est très petite, ça l'a beaucoup secouée.  
- Oh oui, les Experts, un vrai bonheur. Mais pas évident à écrire ! Pour les grains de riz, je te conseille FreeRice, tu peux en gagner par lots de 20 !  
- J'avais déjà fait un crossover avec Harry Potter et puis Severus... hum. Je ne l'imagine pas soigner la Schtroumpfette.  
- Studagau ? C'est un mélange de 'sérieux' (qui est devenu 'studieux') et de 'joyeux', 'gaudius' en ancien français (nous en faisions l'année où j'ai écrit l'histoire). Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. J'avais besoin de noms, et j'ai remarqué que pas mal de noms français viennent d'un adjectif. J'ai donc demandé à Alex – nous étions en cours, comme d'hab – de me donner des adjectifs. Elle m'a donné preux, sérieux et joyeux. Et voilà.  
- (se marre) Benji n'en est peut-être pas sûr, mais moi, si !  
- Et moi donc... C'était obligatoire, hélas !  
- Pour la dernière question, ce n'est pas le lieu d'y répondre... Tout est expliqué dans le dernier chapitre.

**Camina** : « Bravo ! Franchement je suis tombé dessus plus que par hasard mais pas déçue du voyage ! Aragorn égal à lui même et les candidates plus... crédibles les unes que les autres ! Franchement j'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas faire évoluer tout ça !  
Blob va-t-il (elle ?) revenir ? (franchement j'aimerai beaucoup que ce soit le cas, je suis sûr que Gogorn a un faible pour euh lui-elle) La Schtroumpfette va-t-elle accepter de pardonner à Blob ? Benji arrivera-t-il à reconquérir l'élue de son coeur ?  
Vivement la suite ! »  
_Réponse_ : Très crédibles, oui. Elles ont été choisies pour ça ! (se marre). Alors, Blob ne revient pas, les éliminations sont définitives (c'est déjà assez compliqué comme ça) et il a (oui, je le considère mâle, même si c'est un extraterrestre a priori asexué) été assez secoué lui aussi. La Schtroumpfette lui pardonne car elle sait qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès. Quant à Benji, je ne me suis pas vraiment penchée sur la question, mais on va dire que oui.

**Koni-chan** : « Yeah! Je vais me lâcher alors! (éclate de rire) Sérieux, ma grand-mère vient de me demander si j'étais pas un peu timbré. Conclusion, je lui ai répondu que si, mais qu'y avait plus timbré, à savoir, ceux qui écrivent des fics comme toi.  
Comme d'habitude, les PUB m'ont vraiment bien amusées! Parfois, on reconnaît un peu un produit, ou une idée de pub et c'est bien parce qu'on discrimine un peu ces gens qui ne nous voient que comme des consommateurs.  
Ensuite, c'est vrai qu'il était assez dur de suivre l'histoire dans ce chapitre. Je comprends ta peine...(tapote l'épaule). Mais il n'en pas plus mal, cependant! Je peux te dire que tu t'en est bien tirée!  
Ensuite, la série "Les Experts" qui intervient, c'était un grand délire. J'adore cette série, et franchement, dans ce contexte, c'était des plus tordant!  
Que dire encore? Je me demande vraiment comment le pauvre Aragorn va s'en sortir. Et puis, le fait que l'audimat soit en conversation sur les forums est bien trouvé aussi (on a du mal à lire, mais presque tout le monde écrit comme ça de nos jours... Pour conclure, la production est bien critiquée, c'est du bon travail, sans être du nihilisme.  
Voilà, j'espère m'être assez lâchée. J'ai pas autorisée Rozé à écrire, mais je pense qu'elle pense la même chose que moi.  
Rozé: Mon cerveau n'est pas comme le tiens! S'pèce de singe!  
Moi: Ecrase...  
Bref, j'attends toujours la suite! »  
_Réponse_ : Il semblerait que mes délires sans retenue aient provoqué une vague de coming-out chez les auteurs atteints de double personnalité...  
Oh, les pubs ! Oui, certaines sont plus que copiées, ce sont de vraies parodies !  
La venue des Experts s'imposait. Pas évident à écrire, mais je crois que ça a bien plu, j'ai eu plusieurs compliments à leur sujet.  
Aragorn ? Tu verras, enfin, vous verrez... Je pense que personne ne s'est attendu à ce qui va se produire !

* * *

A/N : Eh bien, hum, voilà, c'est fini... Je n'écris plus. Vous dire pourquoi serait long et je n'ai pas envie de le dire et répéter, surtout que je vais devoir faire le même discours pour toutes celles de mes fics qui avaient la malchance de ne pas être finies quand je me suis rendue compte que je n'étais plus écrivain. Dans ma bio, vous trouverez un lien vers une note de mon blog qui explique plus en détail ce qui m'est arrivé.

En attendant, voici la clôture d'Aragornchelor : ce qui aurait dû se passer. Je vais d'abord publier les derniers paragraphes écrits, puis le synopsis ; dans le chapitre suivant, vous aurez droit en exclusivité mondiale aux coulisses d'Aragornchelor !

* * *

**Chapitre final**

Voici d'abord le tout début du chapitre 5, qui n'a jamais été terminé.

* * *

(Le plateau de l'émission apparaît à l'écran, mais Benji n'y est pas. Les spectateurs sont en train de se battre dans les gradins ; ils ne sont pas d'accord sur le sort réservé au Blob qui, déclaré non coupable, est allé chez ses cousins les Barbacane, en Suisse. Il faut l'intervention de la sécurité, les tuyaux d'arrosage et des menaces d'expulsion du plateau pour que tout le monde se calme. Benji entre enfin sur le plateau.)

_Benji_ : Bonsoir tout le monde !

(La réaction du public est plus mitigée que d'habitude. Suivant les instructions qu'on lui a donnée, Benji passe outre et continue.)

_Benji_ : Après les remous de la semaine dernière, l'Aragornchelor va pouvoir continuer normalement. J'ai la joie de vous annoncer qu'après une courte convalescence à l'abbaye de Rosemuraille, la Schtroumpfette a retrouvé son village et ses amis avec bonheur.

(Grâce à la presse people, tout le monde était au courant, mais le public applaudit quand même)

_Benji_ : Et l'émission continue avec tout son suspense ! L'étau se resserre sur Aragorn ! Qui va-t-il choisir parmi Buffy, Piper, Mystique, la Princesse de Clèves, Galadriel, la Vache qui Rigole et Ginette Jaqueson ?

(Des applaudissements frénétiques saluent les noms des Aragornchelorettes, puis l'arrivée d'Aragorn, l'air un peu coincé aux entournures dans son costume du XVIème siècle.)

_Benji_ : alors, Aragorn, comment allez-vous ?

_Aragorn_ : Très bien, merci.

_Benji_ : Qu'avez-vous fait toute cette semaine ?

_Aragorn_ : Tout le monde a été assez secoué par ce qui s'est passé, et nous avions besoin de nous changer les idées. Dès que nous avons été rassurés sur le sort de la Schtroumpfette et du Blob, nous avons organisé plusieurs distractions. Nous avons visité la forêt de Brocéliande, où nous avons fait une promenade à cheval. Les Aragornchelorettes ont aussi organisé une soirée pyjama. C'était très sympathique.

_Benji_ : Vous avez eu une semaine bien remplie ! Voyons tout de suite les images !

(Forêt de Brocéliande. C'est Piper qui a voulu y aller, ayant beaucoup entendu parler de l'endroit. (A/N : Cette forêt existe _vraiment_. Elle est en Bretagne, à 50 km à l'ouest de Rennes, donc en plein cœur de la Bretagne, s'étale sur plus de 7000 hectares, et comporte 43 communes qui totalisent plus de 60000 habitants.) Elle est un peu déçue de ne pas voir de korrigans, mais elle apprécie les contes racontés par le guide et les crêpes beurre sucre. Toute la bande passe deux jours là-bas : le premier jour, ils visitent les sites remarquables, et le deuxième, ils font une promenade à cheval. Comme tout le monde n'a pas le même niveau, ils décident de se promener tranquillement au pas. La Vache qui Rigole les accompagne. (A/N : un cheval au pas, en allure normale, va à la même vitesse qu'un humain qui marche d'un pas décidé, soit 6 à 7 km/heure. Je n'ai jamais atteint un très haut niveau en équitation, mais je peux vous dire qu'au pas, en se tenant correctement – dix minutes d'apprentissage – on a plus l'impression d'être sur un fauteuil qui se déplace que d'être dans la peau d'un grand explorateur).

_Commentaire hystérique, genre course de chevaux_ : C'est Aragorn qui est en tête sur Mirabeau le Brave, suivi par Piper sur Pépita de la Ferme aux Chèvres. La troisième place se dispute âprement entre Buffy sur Eole du Marais et Ginette Jaqueson sur Chérie Violette. A une longueur derrière elles, nous trouvons la Princesse de Clèves sur Roussette la Grande, suivie par Galadriel sur Frisette du Manoir. C'est Mystique qui ferme la marche sur Carambole du Goulet, au botte à botte avec la Vache qui Rigole. Tout le monde avance d'un pas sûr dans la forêt, sous les feuillages verdoyants, en tâchant de ne pas perdre de vue Aragorn dans son survêtement vert sapin. Ah, il semble que Mystique vient de passer à l'offensive et essaie de doubler Galadriel, qui accélère légèrement pour ne pas la... oh la la, c'est le drame, Mirabeau le Brave vient de repérer une appétissante touffe d'herbe et tout le monde est forcé de s'arrêter ! Aragorn tente de reprendre le contrôle de sa monture, attendez, il... oui, Mirabeau relève la tête, il a l'air déçu mais il se remet à avancer. Les Aragornchelorettes le suivent, mais certaines ont profité de la confusion pour se placer plus en tête, et c'est maintenant Ginette Jaqueson qui se trouve juste derrière Aragorn. Buffy tente de faire avancer Eole du Marais qui a entrepris de se gratter un antérieur, Mystique et Galadriel sont au coude à coude, la Vache qui Rigole finit la touffe d'herbe entamée par Mirabeau avant de rejoindre ses camarades et de doubler la Princesse de Clèves qui réajustait sa coiffe prise dans une branche, Buffy est remontée au niveau de Ginette Jaqueson mais Pépita de la Ferme aux Chèvres qui a fini la branche de noisetier qu'elle mangeait entreprend de se rapprocher elle aussi, c'est la confusion la plus totale, Aragorn se retourne pour demander le calme et avertir que le chemin se rétrécit et ne peut plus laisser passer plusieurs chevaux côte à côte, c'est la lutte entre les trois secondes ex æquo, finalement c'est Buffy qui prend la tête devant Piper, mais à voir l'expression de Ginette Jaqueson, il est clair que dès que le chemin s'élargira, elle essaiera à nouveau de se rapprocher d'Aragorn ; mais attendez, je vois du mouvement du côté de Galadriel... Oui, il semble que Frisette du Manoir soit attaquée par un moustique et qu'elle essaie de s'en débarrasser, elle donne de grands coups de queue, mais Galadriel reste en selle, les promeneurs arrivent à une clairière, tous les chevaux veulent maintenant brouter, sur une suggestion d'Aragorn la Vache qui Rigole prend la tête et tous la suivent, et c'est ainsi que la promenade se termine, en tête la Vache qui Rigole, suivie par Frisette du Manoir, puis Mirabeau le Brave, Eole du Marais, Chérie Violette, Pépita de la Ferme aux Chèvres, Roussette la Grande et Carambole du Goulet.

(Retour sur le plateau)

_Benji_ : Cette visite dans la forêt de Brocéliande a dû apporter de la magie dans la maison !

_Aragorn_ : Vous n'avez pas idée...

_Benji_ : Nous allons bientôt en savoir plus sur l'Aragornchelor ! Retrouvez-nous après cette page de publicité.

* * *

A l'écran : Une femme se passe sous les bras un stick qu'on voit en images moléculaires ne laisser aucune substance irritante, puis passe dans une assemblée de mâles admiratifs, vêtue d'une robe blanche en décolleté croisé, les bras levés, en tournant comme une toupie.  
Voix féminine, musique entraînante : « Super déo, c'est le déo qu'il vous faut ! Super déo, au boulot, au dodo, c'est le déo des pros ! Le déo le plus costaud, ooh, il vous le faut ! »

A l'écran : Des petits personnages courent sur des plates-formes en essayant d'échapper à un monstre.  
Voix masculine : « Décapiteur VIII. Affrontez les monstres intergalactiques de Géobgémob et luttez pour votre vie ! »

A l'écran : Dans une boutique pour minettes, une adolescente veut payer avec sa carte bleue la jupe froufroutante qu'elle vient de choisir, mais sa carte bleue se met à crier.  
Voix masculine (ton professoral, j'entends par là sermonneur) : « Hélas, Christilla n'a pas assez d'argent sur son compte pour cet achat. Mais la carte Coryjeunes de Corybanque l'empêche de plonger dans le rouge. »  
Voix aiguë de la carte : « Non, tu ne peux pas ! Laisse tomber ! Ça fait vingt fois que je te dis de ne pas m'emmener dans ce quartier ! Ecoute ta mère ! »

A l'écran : Un homme déguisé en téléphone portant le sigle « Superphone » se castagne avec un homme déguisé en téléphone portant le sigle « Téléphone National » et l'assomme.  
Voix masculine enjouée : « Fini, les appels trop chers ! Avec Superphone, vos appels fixes en heure creuse ne coûtent que 0,48 centimes la minute, contre 0,85 pour Téléphone National ! N'hésitez plus ! »

* * *

_Je n'en ai pas écrit d'avantage... Déjà à l'époque, mon moral vacillait, les premiers signes de la fin d'écriture se montraient, mais je n'ai pas voulu les reconnaître. Bref, l'histoire est restée en friche... En fait, Aragornchelor a été la première fic à être arrêtée._

_Il est maintenant temps de la finir._

* * *

**Semaine 3** (suite)

Pyjama party, les filles installent des sacs de couchage dans un salon débarrassé de ses meubles (Aragorn regarde des DVD dans son coin, il les laisse tranquille). Toutes ont sorti leurs plus beaux vêtements de nuit : en vrac, nous voyons Buffy dans son pyjama en pilou décoré de petites croix et de petits pieux, Galadriel dans une longue tunique en soie ornée de feuilles en tulle, Piper porte un pyjacourt bleu qui fait l'envie de Mystique, laquelle est en blanc, comme d'habitude. Elles restent debout jusqu'à pas d'heure, se racontent des histoires d'horreur et se font griller des marshmallow.

Deux jours plus tard, alors qu'Aragorn se promène devant les photographes avec les filles, apparaît soudain Léo, l'air hagard. Wyatt est pendu à son pantalon, réclamant quelque chose d'une voix stridente, il tient bébé Chris d'un bras, un cristal magique de l'autre. Un sac à langer pend à son épaule. Sa chemise est tachée de potions ratées et de régurgitations de bébé. Alors que Wyatt, furieux de ne pas avoir ce qu'il désire, se met à faire exploser tout ce qui l'entoure et que Chris hurle à la mort, il supplie Piper de revenir. Depuis le départ de Paige à Ouagadougou avec un sorcier vaudou, le monde magique est à feu et à sang et les Fondateurs le considèrent comme personnellement responsable. Il faut absolument qu'elle revienne pour arranger les choses. Départ, donc, de Piper.

**Semaine 4**

Cette semaine, l'emploi du temps est chargé ! D'abord, devant l'insistance (Aragorn, grommelant : « Insistance, je t'en fiche ! Harcèlement, ouais ! ») de Galadriel, la petite troupe va faire une visite au pays des elfes. Ce qu'ils y font, nul ne le sait car les cameramen nains font grève et refusent de venir. Tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que ça dure plus longtemps que prévu, qu'il est tard, qu'ils se dépêchent de rentrer et se dépêchent même tellement qu'ils se font flasher sur l'autoroute. (A/N : là, l'auteur, qui n'a jamais vraiment assimilé cette partie de ses cours de code, cherche en vain à se rappeler la pénalité pour un excès de vitesse à 172 km/h sur l'autoroute par temps sec. Une rapide recherche Google lui permet d'apprendre que c'est amende forfaitaire de 135 euros minorée à 90 et 4 points en moins). Le surlendemain, pour se racheter, ils font une récolte de pommes de terre pour une association caritative. Bilan : 40 kilos et 8 ongles cassés. Suite logique, le lendemain, manucure.

La production réclame une activité culturelle par semaine et l'assistant de la scripte a proposé une sortie pour écouter des chants locaux. (la suite de l'idée a dû être censurée car, certes, c'était très poilant à imaginer, mais il y a des mineurs qui me lisent et j'aimerais ne pas me faire expulser du site !)

Sans aucun lien avec ce qui vient d'être écrit, départ de Ginette Jaqueson pour soutenir son frère dans des moments difficiles (mais ça ne nous regarde pas).

**Semaine 5**

Ah, il faut croire que l'excursion de la semaine précédente n'a pas dégoûté Aragorn car cette fois, c'est lui qui décide d'un voyage à la Comté pour aller voir Sam et sa progéniture. Benji ne peut s'empêcher de demander si c'était pour tester la fibre maternelle des Aragornchelorettes. Aragorn rit jaune, surtout quand le reporter en profite pour montrer plein d'images des filles avec les petits hobbits.

Retour à la maison pour une constatation effarante : c'est le souk le plus complet ! Aussitôt, tous décident de faire un grand ménage qui s'étend sur le reste de la semaine. On peut ainsi voir Buffy, pour une fois, faire disparaître de la poussière au lieu d'en créer. Mystique astique les vitres. La princesse de Clèves astique l'argenterie. Galadriel cire les meubles. Aragorn lave les sols en chantant joyeusement, un fichu sur la tête. Quant à la Vache qui Rigole... elle tond la pelouse, bravo, vous avez deviné.

La semaine passe vite et c'est déjà la veille de l'émission ! Aragorn est bien embêté : qui choisir ? Il passe la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Soudain, un grand bruit ; Aragorn attrape Anduril II, se lève et se colle au mur à côté de la porte pour entendre ce qui se passe. Il distingue deux voix, une grave et en colère, une (un peu) plus haute, avec un fort accent anglais, et semblant n'accorder aucun intérêt à ce que dit la première (A/N : si vous lisez cette fic en VO, la première voix est moyenne et la deuxième grave et traînante). Il sort de sa chambre et retrouve quelques Aragornchelorettes à la porte de leur dortoir. Ils descendent et tombent nez à nez avec deux hommes, un grand brun costaud et un blond maigrichon. Aussitôt, Buffy bondit en avant et dans les bras du brun. On comprend de la discussion qui s'ensuit que les intrus sont d'anciens amants de Buffy qui étaient morts – ce qui avait décidé une amie de Buffy à l'inscrire à l'émission pour qu'elle y rencontre un homme – et qu'ils sont revenus à la vie. Le brun, Ange, est mort d'une façon courageuse et noble ; le blond, Pieu, est mort d'une façon accidentelle et ridicule.

Buffy part sans même regarder Aragorn, toute à son bonheur.

* * *

**Publicité **

A l'écran : Dans un désert brûlant, un serpent mue et se débarrasse difficilement de sa peau avec force bruits de craquements. Image suivante : une jeune femme s'enduit de crème.  
Voix féminine sérieuse : « Pour ne pas ressembler à ça, utilisez les soins hydratants Floutch. La crème Floutch permet une hydratation profonde des couches supérieures de l'épiderme. Une mer d'hydratation ! »

A l'écran : Un journal.  
Voix féminine : « Lisez vite le nouveau numéro de Voyeur ! La vérité sur Galadriel : elle est grand-mère ! Johnni : les photos exclusives de son mariage ! Un reportage exclusif sur la vie cachée du chat de Chester ! Star Academi : les confessions de Marité, Yanouk et Stonny ! Voyeur, chaque semaine chez votre marchand de journaux ! »

* * *

**Semaine 6 **

Il ne reste plus que quatre Aragornchelorettes et suite au scoop paru dans tous les journaux deux jours avant l'émission (A/N : ah, vous n'avez pas lu les pubs ? Elles sont là, juste au dessus, et vous attendent), le départ de Galadriel ne surprend personne. Suite aux supplications de la production, rapport au nombre d'émissions à faire, Aragorn décide néanmoins de ne faire partir aucune autre fille. Quelques activités de la semaine : vont voir _Disco_ au cinéma, vont au musée Grévin et observent les étoiles sous la verrière.

* * *

**Publicité**

A l'écran : Un bonhomme en bois articulé se promène sur une table cirée. Mais c'est tellement ciré qu'il dérape, glisse et tombe. (A/N : Ça fait des années que je rêve de voir ça.)  
Voix masculine : « La cire nettoyante Bliz est vraiment la meilleure pour soigner vos bois et les rendre lisses et brillants. »

A l'écran : Un journal.  
Voix féminine : « Découvrez le nouveau numéro de Voyeur ! L'enfant d'Arwen ! Le revirement de Drago Malefoy ! Le couple de l'année : Jean Grey/Emma Frost ! Cyclope était un incapable, elles l'ont vu ! L'entarteur a encore frappé : Harry Potter a été piégé ! Voyeur, chaque semaine chez votre marchand de journaux ! »

* * *

**Semaine 7**

Plus que trois ! A la maison, l'ambiance oscille entre rivalité sans pitié et amitié profonde (on ne passe pas autant de temps ensemble avec autant d'épreuves à traverser sans créer des liens). Cette semaine, Baggy a invité Aragorn et les Aragornchelorettes au Super Quizz des Célébrités. L'émission se compose de trois parties : célébrités récentes, célébrités passées de mode et anciennes célébrités. La princesse de Clèves est très déçue en découvrant que « anciennes » ne remonte pas plus haut que 1960. Cependant, grâce à sa fascination pour Iron ZN, elle fait un score plus qu'honorable dans le questionnaire ciblé. Mystique se révèle étrangement au courant des petites manies et des petits travers des stars dans l'épreuve Scoops. La Vache qui rigole chante un merveilleux karaoké sur Bernard Lacitiers. Aragorn, enfin, se tire sans trop de casse d'une série de questions sur les films de Charlton Easton. Ils récoltent une grosse somme d'argent intégralement reversée à l'association Ni Vélanes Ni Elfes de Maison.

Deux jours plus tard, ils ont la grande chance d'être reçus par Margali Szardos, une sorcière de renomée internationale, au fort pouvoir de divination (A/N : bon, je vous le mets tout de suite : c'est une référence à la BD X-Men. Mystique est la mère biologique d'un certain Kurt Wagner, mutant comme elle. En voyant son apparence il est vrai peu orthodoxe, elle l'a abandonné alors qu'il n'avait que quelques heures/jours selon les sources. Margali l'a recueilli et élevé. Margali déteste Mystique). Elle les prévient d'entrée de jeu qu'elle ne fera aucune prédiction relative à l'émission ou à leur vie amoureuse en général : téléspectatrice elle-même, elle ne veut pas gâcher le suspense. À Aragorn, elle prédit une vie longue et glorieuse et un héritage insoupçonné, ainsi qu'une possibilité qu'il devienne pêcheur en haute mer avec un grand blond (pas plus de précision). Pour la Vache qui rigole, elle voit une reconversion professionnelle, quelque chose en rapport avec le cinéma, et sa propre ligne de produits de beauté. La princesse de Clèves se voit promettre une long voyage, des découvertes importantes et une morte douce. Mystique a droit à des varices, une trahison, une gloire éphémère suivie d'une chute tout aussi implacable qu'interminable, l'oubli général et la peste bubonique.

Depuis quelques temps, la princesse de Clèves est nerveuse, disparaît souvent dans le jardin et envoie de fréquents courriers dont elle lit les réponses en cachette. Agacé, Aragorn la fait partir, ce qu'elle fait avec un soulagement visible, mais sans dire pourquoi.

* * *

**Publicité**

A l'écran : Un laboratoire immaculé avec un équipement dernier cri et des scientifiques sérieux en blouses immaculées. Gros plan sur une molécule d'un ravissant vert lumineux. On s'éloigne ; la molécule flotte avec ses copines molécules dans une crème transparente qui en est toute illuminée. Une femme prend sur le bout des doigts un petit pois de crème transparente et l'étale sur son visage qui n'en est aucunement illuminé, malgré les efforts louables de l'éclairagiste.  
Voix féminine convaincue : « Les travaux des plus grands laboratoires internationaux se sont combinés pour créer un complexe embellissant dernière génération de la plus grande efficacité pour votre peau. Les nano-peptides illuminatrices de teint du soin Podbébé se faufilent entre les cellules abîmées de votre peau pour réparer les blessures de la vie active. Podbébé se décline en plusieurs gammes pour vos différents types de vie. Grâce à ses agents protecteurs, votre peau est sauvegardée des attaques du quotidien. »

A l'écran : Un journal.  
Voix féminine : « Lisez vite le dernier numéro de Voyeur ! Léo, Léa, Léon, les enfants cachés de la Princesse de Clèves ! La faillite de Bilou Gotes ! Une grande interview du lapin de Pâques : ses projets pour l'été ! L'aventure extraordinaire de Vincent Mc Doume : il devient Valérie Mc Doudoune ! La confession de Vanda Lalique, la nouvelle recrue du Moulin-Rouge ! Voyeur, chaque semaine chez votre marchand de journaux ! »

* * *

**Semaine 8**

C'est la dernière ligne droite. Le mauvais temps contraint Aragorn à abandonner les projets séjour à la plage et de pique-nique. Les Aragornchelorettes sont confinées à la maison ou dans des lieu mondains où elles sont harcelées par des paparazzi. Une soirée mousse manque de tourner à l'esclandre quand une jeune femme ivre veut frapper Aragorn en l'accusant d'avoir eu des gestes déplacés envers elle (ou, selon les sources, une promesse de geste déplacés non suivie d'exécution). Pendant une visite du château de Versailles, on l'accuse d'avoir volé des porte-clés à l'effigie du Masque de Fer. Un car de touristes japonais, qui l'a vu agir, se dispute avec les représentants d'un club du troisième âge qui l'ont vu au même moment dans la Galerie des Glaces. Lorsque les porte-clés sont retrouvés dans un topiaire, on accuse des étudiants en arts plastiques qui visitaient le parc. L'émeute qui s'ensuit permet à Aragorn de s'enfuir avec Mystique et la Vache qui rigole, aidés par des vigiles fans de l'émission. L'ambiance devient irrespirable et Aragorn décide de rester à la maison pour les trois derniers jours avant l'émission et d'organiser un marathon de jeux de société avec les techniciens. Cette sage précaution n'empêche pas plusieurs incidents avec un livreur de pizzas, les femmes de ménage et un des vigiles.

**La finale**

Sur le plateau, devant Benji et le public, Aragorn confronte Mystique : il a des preuves que c'est elle qui était derrière tous les problèmes qu'ils ont eu pendant la semaine ; grâce à ses pouvoirs, elle se faisait passer pour lui afin de le discréditer. Mystique nie d'abord à bloc, mais Aragorn dit qu'il a un grain de beauté à la gorge que Mystique n'a jamais vu et qu'elle ne peut donc pas imiter. On voit des vidéos d'Aragorn tripotant une jeune femme à la soirée mousse, lançant un paquet de porte-clés dans les buissons du parc de Versailles, commander 80 pizzas extra pepperoni, insulter les femmes de ménage et draguer un des vigiles. A chaque fois, un gros plan permet de voir très nettement qu'il n'a pas de grain de beauté. Devant les preuves, Mystique rougit, blêmit, se tord les mains, cherche désespérément une issue de secours, et finit par avouer qu'elle a été payée par un groupe d'Orques pour discréditer Aragorn. Elle est donc éliminée et c'est sous des applaudissements frénétiques que la Vache qui rigole est consacrée Aragornette !

* * *

**Publicité**

A l'écran : Dans un lit, une femme fait de gros câlins avec une magnifique entrecôte à taille humaine.  
Voix masculine grave et séduisante – limite lubrique : « Charalle, vous n'avez pas fini d'aimer la viande. »

* * *

**Épilogue**

Aragorn se tenait devant la Vache, resplendissante dans sa belle robe rouge, ses sabots vernis reluisant, et son diadème d'Aragornette brillant de tous ses feux sous les spots du studio. Enfin ! Après près de deux mois d'épreuves, il avait trouvé l'âme-sœur, celle avec qui il allait passer le reste de sa vie dans les belles terres du Gondor. Une _vache_ ? ? ?

Les applaudissements l'empêchèrent d'entendre les premiers bruits. Mais alors que les premiers commençaient à faiblir, les seconds s'intensifiaient et devinrent vite tout ce qu'il entendait. On aurait dit un bruit de machinerie, des engrenages, des grincements, des couinements, des claquements et enfin un grand souffle alors qu'une lumière jaillissait du dos de la vache ouvert sur toute sa largeur.

_Par le Valar, c'est une machine ! _

La main crispée sur la poignée d'Anduril II, Aragorn regarda avec horreur une silhouette s'extraire de l'intérieur de la machine. Une silhouette féminine. Des longs cheveux blonds, une étrange tenue moulante ornée de chevaux brodés... Ça ne pouvait pas être...

« Aragorn, mon amour ! » fit Eowyn, les bras tendus vers le roi du Gondor.

« E- Eowyn ? » s'étrangla Aragorn, alors que le public émettait un « Aaaahhhh ! » collectif et que certains commençaient à applaudir, persuadés que c'était la poursuite normale de la soirée.

« Aragorn, mon amour ! Tu me manquais tellement ! Dès que j'ai appris qu'Arwen t'avait quitté pour le mutant Diablo – ah, tu ne le savais pas ? oups – enfin, que tu étais libre, j'ai divorcé de Faramir et j'ai cherché à me rapprocher de toi. Mais tu ne faisais pas attention à moi. Alors, quand j'ai entendu parler des sélections pour cette quête de l'épouse idéale, j'ai convaincu la Vache qui rigole de me laisser prendre sa place. Cela n'a pas été difficile, tu sais. La vie publique l'a tellement fatiguée ! Elle n'est pas faite pour ça. Elle était ravie d'aller se cacher en Suisse afin de profiter du bon air et des alpages. Un ingénieur de Gotham City m'a fabriqué ce merveilleux costume. En restant avec toi toutes ces semaines, j'ai pu faire vraiment ta connaissance ! Nous allons être si heureux... »

Eowyn avait achevé de se dégager de la carcasse de la vache-machine et s'avançait à présent vers Aragorn. Celui-ci paniqua soudain. Non, cette femme était trop forte pour lui ! Il avait beau la repousser, la caser, l'ignorer, elle revenait toujours ! Il ne restait qu'une solution : la fuite !

« Aaaaahhhh ! » cria Aragorn en s'enfuyant par les portes du studio.

« Argy ! Mon amouuuur ! » cria Eowyn en le suivant.

Aragorn courut hors du studio, hors du quartier, hors de la ville, loin, très loin. Il courut encore et encore. Il courut beaucoup longtemps... et Eowyn le suit toujours.

**FIN  
**de l'histoire. Tout de suite, pour les amateurs, voici les coulisses d'_Aragornchelor_ !

**EXCLUSIF** Sur mon blog, toutes les illustrations de l'histoire !


	7. Les coulisses

**Les coulisses d'Aragornchelor**

« Ago » a pour étrange particularité de... eh bien, à l'origine, elle n'est pas de moi. L'idée d'un _Bachelor_ à la sauce _Seigneur des Anneaux_ vient de l'esprit tordu et incroyablement productif d'une complice dans le crime, Alex-l'alouette, avec qui j'étais à la fac. Comme je l'ai expliqué dans le prologue, elle ne s'est pas sentie capable de porter l'écriture de la fic en plus de tout ce qu'elle faisait déjà et elle m'a gracieusement laissé le faire. Ce que je n'ai pas dit, c'est que j'ai hésité (déjà mon lot d'histoires moi aussi) et qu'elle a dû insister. Comme quoi ce n'est pas passé loin !

Le scénario général s'est trouvé établi en quelques semaines. Nous avons d'abord choisi chacune 22 candidates potentielles, et tiré au sort pour arriver à 22 qui se retrouveraient dans l'histoire. Voici donc des exemples d'à qui vous avez échappé (de mon côté du moins, je n'ai pas la liste d'Alex) : Groquick, Blanche-Neige, Cruella d'Enfer, le Basilic de Harry Potter, Dracula, Dalila de Samson et Dalila, j'en passe.

Quand la liste a été établie, nous avons choisi les 12 malheureux(se) qui partiraient dès le premier tour, et nous avons élu la gagnante sans la moindre difficulté. C'était assez évident, d'ailleurs (pour nous du moins) ; les monstres devaient tous partir, mais la Vache n'en était pas vraiment un. Quoi de plus drôle que de faire perdre toutes les humaines ? L'idée d'y planquer Eowyn est d'Alex ; à l'époque, je ne connaissais pratiquement pas les personnages féminins du _Seigneur_ et si j'avais repéré les nombreuses fics disponibles sur la partie anglophone de ce site où Eowyn met Arwen à mort de multiples et sanglantes façons, je n'arrivais pas à retenir, au grand désespoir de ma co-créatrice, qui était qui. Mais bref, j'ai fini par m'y retrouver. A cette époque, Alex avait déjà prononcé – histoire de résumer rapidement la réaction d'Aragorn – la fameuse formule finale que nous avons conservée, faute de grammaire incluse ; c'était exactement dans l'esprit de l'histoire !

La suite peut se résumer en deux mots : « brainstorming hilare ». Nous étions à la fac, nous n'avions pas énormément de temps pour discuter en dehors des cours et surtout, nous préférions toutes les deux parler de l'histoire hors des oreilles étrangères. Résultat, nous n'avons pas parlé, mais écrit. A chaque cours (nous étions assises côte à côte, de préférence au fond de la salle), nous planquions une feuille sous nos bloc-notes et nous échangions les idées auxquelles nous avions pensé. J'ai gardé ainsi une bonne douzaine de feuilles recouvertes de nos griffonnages, plus un dossier où nous avions écrit les présentations de toutes les « Agettes », la répartition des départs et leur raison. Il n'y avait pratiquement pas de censure et sur certains points, la version de l'histoire que vous avez sous les yeux est bien sage comparé à ce à quoi nous avions pensé au départ. Le public visé m'a obligée à limiter les gags scabreux qui pullulaient au départ, à édulcorer plusieurs scènes, à mon grand regret parfois... mais ce n'était vraiment pas publiable en l'état (non, je ne donnerai pas d'exemples) !

Une fois les grandes lignes tracées, j'ai pu commencer à écrire. La réaction a été bonne dès le départ, malgré le nombre ahurissant de parodies déjà existantes. Je me suis très vite mise à jouer avec les lecteurs, en encourageant aux votes via reviews, alors que je savais pertinemment qui allait partir et dans quel ordre. Lire vos pronostics m'a bien fait rire... Je sais, ce n'était pas très fair-play, mais je ne me sentais pas d'assumer une histoire variant selon les votes ! C'est trop délicat à gérer.

Bref, l'histoire a joyeusement vécu sa vie jusqu'à ce que, pendant l'été 2006, mon moral dans les chaussettes me décourage de continuer à écrire une parodie hilarante. Aragornchelor s'est retrouvée en stand-by jusqu'à nouvel ordre et, bon... vous connaissez la suite. Il a fallu attendre un an et demi. Mais le résultat vaut le coup, non ?

Bonne route à tous

Matteic.


End file.
